Falls on me
by MoonlightMiko2005
Summary: Did you know that you could save a hopless soul without even trying? A HermioneSnape story! Inspired by Falls on me by Fuel. Chapter 14 is finally up and the battle is coming to an end but who is going to come out victorious?...! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 Hermione's first detention

Falls on me  
  
Did you know that you could save a hopless soul without even trying?  
  
Disclaimer: ALL Harry Potter chracters belong to J.K Rowling...all hail J.K! "Falls on me" is written and owned by the band Fuel...I'm only using the song as inspiration...a few lyrics may be used. I only own this computer that I type this story on...and maybe a character in here (she's an unlicensed animagi.) Just to let you...the readers know. Ok?! Now onto the A.N!  
  
A.N: This is a Snape/Hermione fanfic. I just absolutley love Hermione and Snape together...I love Snape (and Alan Rickman...growls) I only own Dawn...she's an unlicensed animagi...she can turn into a white wolf...she's also a sixth year, has no parents and lives with her grandfather. You'll meet her a few upcoming chapters, well the wolf anyways. Okay?! Now onto the story!  
  
Chapter 1- Hermione's first detention  
  
Harry and Ron sat sleepily at the Griffyindor table the third morning at Hogwarts for breakfast and talked once and a while about Quidditch and what was taking Hermione so long.   
  
"She left really early this morning. She mummbled to Ginny about going to talk to someone about a grade, but Ginny didn't catch who it was."  
  
Harry nodded and was about to sip his goblet of orange juice when a huge stack of books slammed down next to him and made his gag on the juice. He sputtered and wiped the spilled drink off his robes, then turned to come face to face with the angriest looking Hermione he had ever seen.   
  
"And a good morning to you too..."  
  
"Shut up, Ron."  
  
Ron looked at Harry with confusion and a hurt expression. Harry shrugged and turned back to Hermione.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Hermione took out a piece of parchment and handed it to Harry with a swift motion. Harry took it and scanned it over and his eyes bugged and he coughed. Ron snatched it out of his hand and read it over too. His eyes bugged and he looked back at Hermione.  
  
"You got a "B-"! How in bloody hell did you manage that?"  
  
Hermione snatched it back and stuffed it into a book. Ron and Harry failed to notice that it had been a Potions essay. She explained that she was doing an extra credit essay for Snape and she had worked really hard on it, obviously Snape didn't think so. She went to him and asked what she did wrong and told him that in seven years, she had never gotten below an "A" before.   
  
"And he said, "Well, there's a first time for everything, Ms. Granger.""  
  
Ron shrugged and looked up at the staff table at their black-haired Professor. Hermione snorted and took a sip of pumpkin juice and a bite of scrambled eggs.  
  
"Well, that's not the best part...he gave me a night detention tomorrow."  
  
Harry started to choke on a piece of bacon that he had just put in his mouth. Ron looked at him and patted his back.   
  
"You WHAT! Why?"  
  
"I kind of blew up at him and said some nasty words."  
  
"You, Hermione Granger, using foul language! I'll die on the day you say it in front of me!"  
  
Hermione glared at Ron and he shut up. She looked up at the staff table and gave an icy stare at her Potions Professor, which didn't go unnoticed. Once she looked away, Snape smirked and went back in reading "The Daily Prophet."  
  
Hermione walked slowly down to the dungeons the next evening. She was taking her grand sweet time to get to the classroom because she wasn't looking forward to doing this. This was her first detetion in seven years and she would've liked it to be with someone other than Snape.   
  
Her footsteps echoed off the polished, concrete hallway and the torches on the walls flickered making shadows move everywhere. The dungeons had always creeped Hermione out, but being down there in the evening creeped her out even more.   
  
She finally reached the solid oak door that was the Potions classroom and she took a big deep breath. She grabbed the cold, metal handle and heaved the heavy door open.   
  
Inside, some candles were lit and the firelight danced off of the glass vials all over the room. Up towards the front, Snape was sitting at his desk and he seemed to be writing. Hermione shut the door behind her and stood in the back for a few seconds until...  
  
"Sit up here, Ms. Granger, we have much to discuss."  
  
Hermione nodded and moved swiftly to the nearest chair to his desk. He kept writing and Hermione just sat staring at him intently. Snape suddenly stopped and put down his black feather quill. He looked up and into Hermione's eyes and it was then Hermione noticed that his eyes were a deep aqua color, though it was hard to tell with the dim light in the room.  
  
"What were you thinking of doing after you graduate from here?"  
  
Hermione's jaw almost dropped to the desktop. Had Severus Snape just expressed interest in her life after Hogwarts. She stayed silent, unable to comprehend a thought, let alone a word.   
  
"I asked you a question, Ms. Granger."  
  
Hermione jumped a litte and cleared her throat. What could she say? She didn't know, she hadn't really given it alot of thought yet.  
  
"I...uh...don't know, sir. I guess maybe an Auror..."  
  
Snape shook his head and began to write again. Hermione was terribly confused at her Professor's actions. She contiued to stare at him, until he looked back up at her.  
  
"You have more potential than an Auror, Ms. Granger and I presume you look at all your possibilites first."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Snape set his quill back down and straightened his position. He grabbed a piece of parchment and handed it to Hermione. She took it carefully and read it over.  
  
_Dear Hermione,   
  
I have studied all of your grades for the past seven years and I have given you the opportunity to shadow any teacher you would like in the school. You have the full potential and intelligence to teach magic to students and I would like it if you would at least give it a try. I would also like you to pick your teacher by the end of the week and please inform me of your selection. You must keep your grades up and do your work load in your own time, for you will also have extra assignments from the teacher you choose. Choose well and wisely for this will be a whole year experience. Best of luck!  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
_Hermione's mouth actually did drop to the desk this time and she looked back up at Snape. He sat there with his eyebrow up in a questionable sort of way. She looked back down at the letter and thought 'Which teacher?' She thought back to which classes she did best in and which she liked. Transfiguration? No. Charms? No. Ancient Runes? Care of Magical Creatures? Definatley, no. Hagrid would probably make her do some pretty wild things. Potions...  
  
"Professor? May I ask you a simple question?"  
  
Snape nodded and tented his fingers like Dumbledore. Hermione tried to find her voice, but it was lost for a moment. Was she about to do the unthinkable?  
  
"Sir...would you consider letting me...do this with you."   
  
She motioned to the letter and Snape was silent. Hermione waited for his snapping answer of a no, but suprisingly she didn't get what she expected.   
  
"If you are interested in Potions enough to shadow for it the whole year."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth then closed it. Was hell freezing over? Snape just agreed to take Hermione under his wing for the whole year.   
  
'I wonder if he's ill? Or if he needs to go to St. Mungo's?'  
  
"Sir, about my detention..."  
  
"You may go, but you will get more work for this shadowing assignment. Remember to keep your grades up, especially in this class...but I know that won't be a problem for you."  
  
Hermione twitched and she started to get up from the chair. Was that a compliment or an insult? Hermione didn't know, but before she reached the classroom door, Snape was behind her and she whirled around. He handed her a small stack of papers and as the papers reached Hermione's hands, Snape's fingers brushed her own and she froze. He seemed to linger and Hermione was at lost for words, but just as quick as it had been, he moved away and looked at her sideways.  
  
"Ms Granger?"  
  
She shook her head and nodded.  
  
"Have these essays graded by my Friday class of second years. I'm sure it won't be a problem for you, for you have done the essay before. Now, move along!"  
  
Hermione nodded again and opened the oak door. As Hermione exited, Snape shut the door behind her and she looked at the door like it was something unreconizable. She leaned up against the wall and looked at the hand Snape had touched. The feel of his fingers was still there and it sent shivers down Hermione's spine. Hermione sighed heavily and looked at the door once more. She was sure of it, this year was going to be very difficult or very life changing, probably both.  
  
So...what did you think? This is my first Hermione/Snape fic and I hope it gets better. Snape was a little OOC, I think and he will be throughout the story, but that's the fun part!!! But I'll try to make him as IC as possible...okie dokie! Tootles! 


	2. Chapter 2 Telling the others

Chapter 2- Telling the others  
  
A.n: Thanks for the 1 review I got! It makes me proud that I can please my audience! Please keep them coming and the story will progress. It will seem a litte light-hearted in the beginning, but believe me, it will get alot better with time! I mean come on! It's their seventh year and Voldie, as I like to call him, hasn't been defeated yet! Much bloodshed and sex to come my adoring compadres! Okay, maybe not that much sex and not that graphic, but still sex and bloodshed! No deaths unless people vote for a death...but then what fun is that? Okay stop reading this and get to my story! Tootles!  
  
Hermione walked back to Griffyindor Tower with the stack of papers that Snape had given her. That linger was still there and Hermione couldn't shake it, his touch just burnt into her skin. What was she going to tell the others? What would she say to Dumbledore? Hermione shook her head and concentrated on how she was going to juggle her classes this year, studying for the N.E.W.T.S exams and the shadowing assignment. She was Hermione Granger, smartest witch in her time and she could do it!  
  
She reached the Fat Lady's portrait and the woman was looking at a mirror and trying to fluff up the curls in her hair.   
  
"Lumos Lepturno."  
  
The Fat Lady nodded, but gave Hermione a knowing smile.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your friends are looking for you, dear. There right inside."  
  
Hermione nodded and knew what was coming...the bombardment of questions about her detention with Snape. She knew the one person that would be really interested...Ginny. Hermione rolled her eyes and the Fat Lady opened up the portrait and Hermione climbed through the hole.   
  
Snape sat at his desk, still writing what he had been when Hermione had come down for her detention. The face that she had made when she had read Dumbledore's letter was priceless. It had been a long time since a Headmaster of Hogwarts let a student shadow the teachers. They only got to do that when the Headmaster felt it was time and that they were proper for the job as a teacher. To tell the truth, Snape couldn't have chosen a better, more suited student than Hermione Granger for the job. She was smart, talented, beautiful...  
  
Snape froze. Where did that thought come from? Snape shook his head and contiued to grade. Then, the most oddest thing that didn't occur to him before, did. Why in all thing sacred would Hermione Granger choose to shadow the most meanest, loathed teacher in the entire history of Hogwarts?   
  
Snape put his quill down and thought that out. She, Potter and Weasley had always thoguht of him as the bad guy and probably every little thing that happened in the school, he was probably the first one on their list. Snape shrugged and picked up his black quill. He sure was going to make a needed date with his Pensive, that was for certain, but then...no...he decided not to. He felt that things were certainly about to get interesting.  
  
"For the last time...leave me alone about the detention. It wasn't really one anyway."  
  
Ron's eyebrow went up and Ginny's eyes sparkled with curiousity and excitment. Harry just sat in a chair with a confused look on his face.  
  
"So, then...what was it really?"  
  
Hermione sighed with anger and whipped out Dumbledore's letter. Ginny, Ron and Harry crowded around the letter and Hermione watched their eyes dart across the page.   
  
"Wow, Hermione! You know that's like a big honor, right?"  
  
Hermione nodded and Ron looked at Ginny.  
  
"What do you mean "a big honor"?  
  
Ginny explained to Ron and Harry that only worthy and highly held students get to shadow the teachers. It hasn't been done for over 40 years.   
  
Both of the boys eyebrows went up and they nodded with approvment.   
  
"So, which teacher are you going to pick, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione winced when Ron asked her that. How was she going to say that she, of all people, had chosen the greasy git that lives in the dungeons? Hermione's mouth opened and then closed. She couldn't find the right words...the three others waited and watched her for her answer.  
  
"C'mon, who is it...it can't be that bad. I mean...the worst thing you could do is pick Snape!"  
  
Harry and Ron bursted out laughing and Ginny just scowled at them, but then turned to Hermione and winked at her. Hermione blushed and watched as the two boys rolled on the floor with laughter.   
  
Harry wiped his eyes and sat up, holding his sides.  
  
"Now, really Hermione...who did you pick?"  
  
Hermione stayed silent and it was Harry who first caught on, Ron was still laughing a little and when he sat up, Harry nudged him in his sides. Ron looked at Hermione and looked at her sideways.  
  
"No."  
  
Harry got up and shook his finger at Hermione.  
  
"You can't be serious! Out of all the teachers in this school...you chose him! What the bloody hell were you thinking?"  
  
Hermione winced and Ginny's face grew red with anger. She stood up in front of Harry and stood on her tipetoes so she could reach his face.  
  
"Listen! Hermione could choose whoever she wants! She got picked to do it, not you, so why don't you back off..."  
  
"Gin..."  
  
"No! He needs to learn when to grow up and accept things for the way they are...and people for that matter!"  
  
Ginny huffed one more time and stormed up to the girl's dormitories. Hermione followed her after a couple of seconds and Ron sat staring at Harry.  
  
"Wow. You should know by now, Harry, that when you piss off my sister, she gives one good..."  
  
"Don't even say it."  
  
And Harry stormed out of the Common Room and into the Fat Lady's Corridor. Ron just stared after him and shrugged.

Now I know it's really short, but it's 2AM and I'm really tired of reading and writing tonight...or this morning...or whatever. Peace to you all and please review!


	3. Chapter 3 The first class

Chapter 3- The first class  
  
A.n: Hydee Ho! Thanks for the 5 reviews so far...I know Snape is a little **OOC**, but please bear with me people...the only way you can have a Snape relationship story is if he gets **OOC**...I believe under all the abuse and coldness and just black and blue meaniess of Severus Snape there is a teddy bear of a man and he needs to surface!!! So...I will keep him IC at the times he should be and all the other times...well let's just say their be some fluff and some confusion and some fluff...so if you are allergic to fluff then stay clear of chapters marked **"FLUFF"**!If you're allergic to lemons then stay clear of the chapters marked **"LEMON"**!But, don't worry...there won't be much graphicness is the lemons! Okay? Now onto the show!  
  
_I've seen you hangin' round  
This darkness where I'm bound  
And this black hole I've dug for me_  
  
Friday came as fast as Hermione would've liked and she'd had been working all week on the Potions essays that Snape had given her to grade. Harry still wasn't talking to her and he wasn't talking to Ginny either. Ron gave in after a day and he thought maybe Hermione would be a good thing for Snape...maybe her good moods would rub off on him.  
  
Hermione snorted at this and she finished the last line of the last Potions essay. It wasn't that there were alot of them, it was that they were so long and drawn out that Hermione only finished them today. She also had her other homework to concentrate on too. She had spent most early mornings and late evenings in the library, doing her homework then doing the essays. Plus, she still hadn't told Dumbledore about her teacher of choice and she had to do that today too.   
  
'I'll do it after Snape's class.' She thought to herself confidently. She gathered her things, told Ron and Ginny goodbye and headed to the dungeons for her first shadowing class.   
  
The dungeons were rather warm for being the dungeons and she wondered if someone had put a heating spell on the hall. She walked down the steps and was passed by nervous looking first year students, heading with quickness from the Potions classroom. She shook her head and remembered what it had been like the first time she had walked down here for her first lesson of Potions. She remembered how Harry had stuck up for her when Snape hadn't picked on her when he asked questions. That put a small smile on her face and she headed to the oak door in a good mood.  
  
Hermione heaved open the door and stuck her head in slowly. The classroom was empty and she walked in and shut the door. She walked up to Snape's desk and placed the essays neatly in the middle of the desk.   
  
Just as she was about to find a suitable seat to sit in, Snape came through his office door and looked up suddenly. He whipped out his wand, but lowered it quickly when he saw who it was.  
  
"My class doesn't start for another 15 minutes, Ms. Granger."  
  
Hermione nodded stood in front of his desk.   
  
"I know that, sir. I just wanted to return the essays before the class started."  
  
Snape looked at the pile on his desk and was mildy surprised. She had actually done the grading. He walked over to the pile and leafed through the parchments quickly. He knew which student deserved their grade and he was more surprised when he realized that Hermione had actually done it right. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised and then came to stand in front of her.  
  
"You did well, considering that you have no experience with grading, but my mistake...you probably read a book on how to do it."  
  
Hermione eyes narrowed slightly and she knew that was a real insult. She was about to open her mouth when Snape moved closer to her. She backed up into the solid oak desk and she winced with pain. Snape bent forward and his face was so close to hers. Hermione took in a deep breath and could smell him; a mixture of sandlewood and cedar. Her head began to float and spin.  
  
Snape reached out behind her and grabbed a quill from his desk and held it out to her.  
  
"Here. Take notes and pay attention. Do **NOT **interuppt me or condtradict me in anyway, shape or form. When I give you an instruction, follow it without any whining or complaining. Always answer me like you would..."  
  
"How would I answer you differently?" Hermione's eyebrows raised with question and Snape held back his snappy remark that was on the end of his tongue.  
  
"I'm only presenting a problem that may arise, Ms. Granger."  
  
Hermione nodded and waited for Snape to move so she could sit down somewhere. When he finally moved, she swept away quickly and picked out a seat in way back. She grabbed a piece of parchment the book she brought with her and began to write headings and dates on it.   
  
Snape's second year students started to arrive and Hermione watched as the first couple of student cautiously made there way into the classroom and took their seats. When everyone was in, Snape gave them all a cold glare, for good measure, and began to explain the potion that they were going to create. Hermione watched as Snape tapped the board with his wand and the ingredients and steps appeared slowly on it.   
  
Hermione took down how Snape acted towards the students and how he acted when he was teaching. She started to notice something strange though. He acted a tad bit more strict with these second years than he does with her class. Was it because they have had him for so long? No...he always was the same, ruthless bastard that he was acting like now, but something was different. Hermione couldn't place a finger on it, but it was there.   
  
Hermione thought back to what Harry had told her last year about when he was taking the lessons with Snape to block out Voldermort in their 5th year. He had seem how Snape was treated as a kid back when he was a student and Harry and felt a twinge of sympathy for him. Hermione then took the fact that maybe those traumatic childhood experiences made him who he is today. That, plus becoming a Death Eater. Harry's father's and Sirius's actions probably drove Snape to the dark side.   
  
Hermione marveled at how this man could come back to Hogwarts and teach when in every crevest in the castle probably haunted him. Around every corner held terrible memories for him and to come back and face it everyday, Hermione realized he was a real hero.   
  
Hermione watched Snape and kept writing down his actions, but also her thoughts as well. When she looked back up to the front, she noticed that the students were all working on their potions and Snape was walking around them, surveying. He turned so he was facing Hermione and even though Hermione was in the shadows, Snape was sure that she was staring at him.  
  
Snape looked up at the shadows, he and Hermione made eye contact and she swiftly looked away. Snape stood there for a moment, pretending to observe a students stirring in hinkypink smoke and he tried to register the look that Hermione had in her eyes. Even though she was in the shadows, he could still see her eyes and they had held what he thought was sympathy and admiration. Snape shook his head and the student that thought he was watching her, frowned at her potion and knew she had done something wrong.   
  
Snape didn't notice and he walked back up to the front of the room slowly. He glanced at the clock and saw that they had about 2 minutes left.  
  
"Stop, whatever you are doing and bottle your potions. Leave them at your desks when you leave...and please make sure you **CORK THEM**!"   
  
He stared at one particular student and the student flushed with embarresment. As the students left, Snape beckoned Hermione to come up front. Hermione rose from her chair and made her way up to Snape.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Please collect the vials and place them on my desk. Then, you may go."  
  
Hermione nodded with confusion as Snape hurridly turned his back on her and swept through his office door, his black cloak billowing behind him.   
  
Snape, noe in the safety of his office, began to pace. He was very confused in why Hermione would be giving him such a look that she gave. He should've asked her...no, he couldn't show that he had a soft side. Snape stopped and scoffed. Severus Snape have a soft side...why had he thought that? He began to pace again and Hermione's look kept floatinf back into his mind. Snape strode over to a cuboard and withdrew a big stone bowl that had white whispy stuff floating around in it (A.n: The Pensive...I know everyone knows, but...just in case!)   
  
Snape also withdrew his wand and touched the tip to his temple. A long strand of white came out from his head and he flicked it into the Pensive. Snape looked down into the bowl and turned away when Hermione's smiling face appeared in it. He quickly placed it back into the cuboard and shut the door tight.  
  
(**THERE**! My back is killing me...I can'tsee really well and I need to bend forwar to see my screen! **GEEZ**! I have glasses, but they don't work too well. Okay, please review or Voldie will find you...you've been unfaithful as his servant!!!) 


	4. Chapter 4 Snape's strange behavior

Chapter 4- Snape's strange behavior  
  
A.n: Okay, I didn't get any reviews, but that's okay. I'm just writing this to write it. I have nothing else better to do, so...let's go!  
  
The sun shown across Hogwarts brightly and the lake sparkled. It was a frigid October morning, but the sun was still bright. Hermione sat staring out the girl's dormitory window at the grounds below.   
  
Three days have passed and three classes with Snape complete. He had been acting really strange around Hermione and obviously in other classes. Hermione was really worried about him.  
  
Hermione shook her head. Why should she care? This was Snape she was overloading her emotions on and she was terribly confused, but lately her world did revovle around him. She was speading almost everyday with Snape and she could understand how she was beginning to develop worry about him, but it was scaring her. She could admit that she was worried about him, but she couldn't admit that she had only a hint of feelings for her Professor...it was just impossible.   
  
Ginny had also expressed to Hermione Snape's strange behavior and she told Hermione about her Potions class yeterday...

----flashback----  
  
"Take out your books and turn to page 234. We will be making a potion that can cure someone that has been put under a spell of confusion. Can anyone give me the name of the spell?"  
  
The class was silent and still, but Ginny raised her hand because she remembered Hermione telling her the spell once.  
  
Snape looked at Ginny and looked like he wasn't going to select her, until...  
  
"Yes, Ms. Weasley?"  
  
Ginny blinked. Snape never picked on her when she volunteered, never in the whole 6 years that she's had him as a teacher.  
  
"Uh...the spell is called..."Perversious Mystify", sir."  
  
Snape nodded and tapped the board with his wand. The name appeared on the black surface and then the ingridents.  
  
"5 points to Griffinydor. Complete the potion by the end of class and bring the vials up after they are complete."  
  
Everyone was confused and amazed. Snape had just given points to the one House that he hated and to the one person they thought he'd never give points to, Ginny Weasley.   
  
---end of flashback---  
  
Hermione had been amazed at this and so had been Ron. Harry was still upset with Hermione and he had just rolled his eyes and contiued to eat his dinner.   
  
It hurt Hermione that Harry was still angry at her, but she thought that if he still wanted to act immature that was his problem, not hers. Hermione nodded and walked down to the Common Room...

* * *

Snape sat at his desk in his office. What the hell was happening to him? He was starting to become...nice, but he refused to accept it. It was that damn girl, but Snape knew it wan't her fault, it was his. He was becoming attached to her and he was getting to know her. The more he knew, the more his feelings developed, but he gritted his teeth and bared with it. This is the price he got with becoming a teacher. Even though his price was having unacceptable dreams about Hermione. It didn't matter how many times he put his memories and thoughts into his Pensive, they kept coming back. It seemed that his mind was refusing not to forget and a part of his heart didn't want to, but it was the right thing for him to do...  
  
A knock at his door jolted him from his train of thought and he grumbled angrily.  
  
"Enter!"  
  
The door opened slowly and revealed the bleached blonde head of Draco Malfoy.   
  
"Excuse me, sir. May I have a word?"  
  
Snape nodded and motioned to the chair across from him. Draco sat and looked at Snape with confusion. Snape could sympathize with him.  
  
"Sir, talk has been going around about yeterday. Why did you give points to...Griffinydor? It's not really right, sir. It's not like you."  
  
Snape put a displeased look on his face and his blood boiled. Even though Draco was his favorite student, it sounded like to Snape that Draco was critizing how he handled his students and when it came down to that, he didn't care who it was...he got angry.  
  
"So what if I did, Draco? Ms. Weasley deserved it...she answered a question that was difficult and it also was a question she shouldn't have known."  
  
He made a mental note to talk to Hermione about that later.  
  
"But, sir..."  
  
"Listen, I know it's unusual for me, but it was bound to happen sooner or later and I would appreciate it if you would never critize the way I handle my students, Mr. Malfoy, for you are one yourself. Is that clear?"  
  
Draco nodded and sat with a sour look on his face.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Snape nodded and turned around in his chair. He heard Malfoy open up the door. When it closed, he laughed a little. Yes...he was definatley going insane.

* * *

Hermione desended the stairs and she spotted Harry sitting in one of the chairs by the fire place. She walked passed him and headed for the exit, but then she felt someone pull of her arm gently. She turned around and was face to face with Harry.  
  
"Hermione...I'm sorry. Ginny was right before about that being your choice, not mine. So...I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione smiled and nodded happily.  
  
"Apology accepted, Harry."  
  
Harry smiled too and nodded. Hermione started to walk forward, but Harry stopped her.  
  
"But if that greasy git does anything to hurt you...you better tell me."  
  
Hermione giggled and headed out the portrait hole.

* * *

Hermione entered Snape's classroom early and Snape was sitting at his desk. He looked up when she came in and didn't say anything.  
  
"Good morning, Professor."  
  
Snape nodded and continued to read something. Hermione made her way to his desk and stood waiting for her directions, but she noticed that Snape was reading a book.  
  
"Uh...Professor? May I ask what book you are reading?"  
  
Snape looked up at her and then back down at the book. He turned to the cover and looked at the title.  
  
"The Red Orb. It's a mythilogical book on some creatures and materials that can make seemingly impossible potions."  
  
Hermione nodded and quickly her interest was sparked. She made a mental note to check the library for it.  
  
Snape shut the book and looked back up at Hermione, who smiled at him. He turned away quickly and picked up a piece of parchment.  
  
"This is my third year's assignment for their next class, which should begin in about 7 minutes. They are trying to make a potion using fairy wings and honeydew seeds...I'm sure you'll reconize this from your third year."  
  
Hermione nodded and took the parchment from Snape's hands. She skimmed the paper and nodded again.   
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
Snape rose from his seat and looked at Hermione in the eyes. She was surprised and she gazed into those deep, dark aqua eyes of his and she shuttered.  
  
Snape noticed her shuttering and he smiled a litte. He raised an eyebrow and wondered what made her shutter.  
  
"I want you to teach the class today..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Snape smile widened and Hermione couldn't believe that he was smiling. The smile was of evilness, nor a smile of slyness, but to Hermione, a smile meant only for her to see.  
  
" I said, I want you to teach this class today. I believe that you are ready and they need all the help they can get."  
  
Hermione noticed the hint of sarcasm in his voice. She really wanted to check into St. Mungo's at that very moment. She just couldn't believe that this was really happening. Snape was going to allow a student, a Griffinydor, to teach his class. Snape nodded and exited the classroom and into his office.   
  
Hermione stood there with the parchment in her hands and she was dumbfounded and nervous. She could just hear Snape's scolding and yelling now.   
  
The third years, comprised of Ravenclaws and Slytherins walked in about five minutes later. The students took their seats and gave eachother confused looks. Hermione could hear whispers like "Where's the Professor?" and "Who's she?".  
  
Hermione cleared her throat and all went silent. She smiled nervously and looked down at the parchement in her hand.   
  
"Hello, class. You're probably wondering where Professor Snape is, well he has given me the chance to teach today. My name is Ms. Granger and you will be contiuning the potion you started yesterday..."  
  
"Why is Porfessor Snape letting you teach?"  
  
Hermione gritted her teeth and looked at the young Slytherin boy that had interuppted her. She smiled slowly and aggrivation swept through her.  
  
"Please, do not interrupt. I am doing a shadowing assignment to see what teaching magic is like...so bare with me and again, do not interrupt me."  
  
Hermione turned to the board and smiled wickedly. She had always hated students interrupting teachers and students talking when a teacher was talking. Now she could put a stop to it and she loved it. She tapped her wand to the board and the class collected their vials and began.  
  
Hermione walked around and observed the class carefully. She stopped every now and then and corrected someone that had either added too much or too little of something or left something out. She also found that she had been given the power to take and give points. She took away 10 points from the Slytherin boy that had interrupted her earlier because he had added 5 extra honeydew seed to a Ravenclaw girl's potion behind him.  
  
The boy sat with a pout on his face for the rest of the class.   
  
After Hermione dissmissed them, she slumped into Snape's desk chair and closed her eyes. It felt good to sit down. She sighed and was enjoying the silence until someone cleared their throat loudly.   
  
Hermione opened her eyes and Snape was standing over her.  
  
"Sorry, sir. I-I just needed to sit down..."  
  
"It's quite alright, Ms. Granger...besides, you deserve it. You did an acceptable job today and for that you don't need to come in for the rest of the week."  
  
Hermione blinked. What the hell? Snape was definatley acting strange. She nodded, got up from his chair and headed for the door.  
  
"Ms. Granger?"  
  
Hermione turned around and nodded.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what, sir?"  
  
Snape shook his head and walked up to her. He pulled a book from under his robes and handed it to her.  
  
"Here, read it over the weekend and let me know what you think."  
  
Hermione nodded and looked at the title. It read: "The Red Orb". Hermione looked back up at Snape and he smiled at her again. He turned around, with his trademark black robes billowing behind him and he disappeared behind his office door.   
  
Next chapter: Chapter 5- The study session  
  
A.n: PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 5 An epiphany damn that Dumbledo...

Chapter 5- An epiphany...damn that Dumbledore!  
  
A.n: Thanks for the reviews. There weren't that many, but hey what can you do? I canged the title because I had this Dumbledore and Snape scene in my head and I had to do it before I forgot it. I have such great inspiration for this story and got ideas from so many places that I can't ignore it. So here's chapter 5! Review please!  
  
Hermione finished the book that Snape had given her in a day. She was so drawn into it that she neglected to finish her homework for her other class, which wasn't like her in the least. Ginny noticed it and expressed her concern.  
  
"Are you doing okay, Hermione? You seem to be...well not yourself."  
  
Hermione nodded, but truly she wasn't. She felt odd lately and she didn't know why. Ginny had an observant eye and Hermione was grateful for her friend's concern, but she had to figure out things by herself and she couldn't put her baggage onto her friends.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just...I think I might be coming down with...a cold or something."  
  
"Well, you should see Madame Pompfry then."  
  
Hermione smiled at her friend and she sighed to herself. Whatever she had couldn't be cured by magic. She knew she was coming down with the illness called love, but it was too hard to believe. She always had a little infatuation with Snape, just it never came out so intensly before.  
  
Hermione nodded at Ginny and she walked away. She headed to the portrait hole and headed to the Grand Staircase.  
  
Hermione was making her way to the door that led to the Great Hall, when it suddenly opened and revealed Professor Snape. Hermione didn't see him and she bumped right into him with a thud. She turned her gaze upward and widened her eyes when she saw who it was.  
  
Snape gave her a small smile and he brushed off his robes lightly.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, P-Professor..."  
  
"Quite alright...I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
  
Hermione shook her head and was stunned. He didn't take points away...usually Snape looked to take points from Griffinydor for any reason...even petty ones. Snape smile grew and he nodded to her. He swept passed her and Hermione followed him with her eyes. He stopped suddenly and turned around.  
  
"Did you read that book?"  
  
Hermione nodded and fished through her bag. She handed it to him and he gave her a surprised look.  
  
"I liked it alot, sir. It was very...how should I put it...interesting. I spent a whole night reading it in front of the fire in the Common Room. It just sucked me in."  
  
Snape smiled at this and he nodded quickly. He tucked the book under his robes and whisked away quickly and Hermione just stood there in confusion. Maybe she should go see Madame Pompfry after all.

* * *

Snape entered his class room and took out the book that he had gotten back from Hermione. He smiled when he looked at it, but the smile faded when he realized that he...Severus Snape...was acting like a fool. He shouldn't be as happy as he was. He was happy, but he only showed it when Hermione was around. He should've taken points from her when she bumped into him, but he wasn't in the mood and she really didn't deserve it. He hadn't been looking to where he was going either, but...yes...he was acting like a fool.  
  
Snape sat at his desk and cradled his head in his hands. The feelings that he was feeling were wrong and just...strange. He had never felt the way he felt about anyone and it was confusing the hell out of him. He didn't know how to register the emotions and better yet...he didn't know how to show them. He was trying to show them, but it would be too much of a shock to everyone to see Snape pull the wand from his arse and act nice. He knew that she was student and just that factoid made everything simple. He could not have any type of relationship with a student...it was way out of bounds and he would be fired as fast as you could say wolfsbane.  
  
Snape stood and nodded sternly. He needed to stop living in a fool's world and start acting like himself again. He was going to have to speak to Dumbledore and change Hermione to someone more sutable than he.

* * *

Hermione sat down at the Griffinydor table and spooned some rice pudding onto her plate. Ron plopped down next to her and smiled widely.  
  
"And what, may I ask, is wrong with you?"  
  
Ron smiled wider.  
  
"You'll never guess what's happened to Harry."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.  
  
"What?"  
  
Ron was silent as he turned to the doors of The Great Hall when they opened and Harry came walking in, head held high and proudly.  
  
"Actually, he probably wants to tell you."  
  
Hermione waited for Harry to sit down and then she looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Hey, Hermione! Guess what?"  
  
"What already!"  
  
Harry smiled and he held out something golden. Hermione took it and looked at it. It was a little golden snitch pin and it had the engraving "CAP" in the ball.  
  
"This..."  
  
"I'm the new Griffinydor Quidditch Captain! Isn't it wonderful?"  
  
Hermione nodded and gave the pin back. She was estatic, but all Ron and Harry ever talked about was Quidditch and now they had a reason to talk about it more and she had heard her share...seven years of it.  
  
"If you will excuse me...I need to go to the library."  
  
Harry nodded, but called after her.  
  
"There's going to be a party tonight in the Common Room...around seven!"  
  
Hermione nodded and exited the Great Hall.

* * *

Snape grew closer to the stone gargolye and he muttered the incantation that opened it.  
  
"Polyjuice."  
  
To Snape, it was a very sutable password, but for Dumbledore it was unusual.  
  
'Well, it seems that I'm not the only one acting strange.'  
  
Snape knocked on the door and he heard Dumbledore's muffled voice from behind it.  
  
"Come in, Severus."  
  
Snape blinked and shook his head with disbelief. Dumbledore always did that and it was unnerving. Snape opened the door and shut it behind him. He gazed around the office of the headmaster and found him sitting at his desk with that damn twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Well, what do I owe this unexpected visit of yours, Severus."  
  
Snape looked at the old man and his stomach lurched when that twinkle grew. He highly doubted that Dumbledore called this unexpected. Snape knew Dumbledore had known somehow that he was going to come sooner or later.  
  
"I have some concerns about Ms. Granger, Headmaster. I believe she would be better suited with another staff member for the remainder of her shadowing session."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and steepled his fingers. He nodded to indicate he was listening and was silent. Snape waited for a reply, but when none was given, he cleared his throat.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"You amaze me, Severus. I think Hermione is fine where she is. She seems to be lacking a little though, but I can understand...with the circumstances..."  
  
"Circumstances, sir?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded and smiled widely.  
  
"Yes, with all the work load she has recieved. She is struggling, but she is doing it and I think, with time, she will be able to make this a habit. She does catch on quickly."  
  
Snape nodded and waited once more for Dumbledore to speak. All was silent in the office except for Fawkes, who was ruffling his wings to clean them.  
  
"Understand this, Severus. I am not taking Hermione out of this. She needs it and so do you."  
  
Snape cocked his head and shook it roughly.  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
"I believe that Hermione is your path to redemption, Severus. If you believe that working for me will make amends...well, it only covers half of it. I will tell you that she needs to stay with you and you need to accpet it, whether you like it or not. Although, it seems, that you have already accepted an aspect of it."  
  
Snape couldn't believe his ears. What was Dumbledore suggesting? Was it what Snape thought it was, or rather...was his heart wanted to think it was?  
  
Snape sat silent and the wheels turned in his head. Dumbledore watched with an amused expression on his face and he nodded when he caught Snape's eyes. Snape was shocked.  
  
"You mean to tell me that..."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and Snape shook his head.  
  
"But, Headmaster...she..."  
  
"...is worth it, Severus. Take the advice of this old man and I give you my blessing. It may seem strange for you because you are unfamilar with this, but you will see it soon...I promise you."  
  
Snape nodded and was still in shock. There was no way for him to do what Dumbledore was suggesting...no way. It was not who he was and Snape was sure it was something that he didn't want...was it?  
  
Snape had exited Dumbledore's office and stood outside the door. He shook his head and didn't know what to do. Then the most life changing moment in his life. He could see her smile and feel her fingertips on his hand when he had brushed his against hers a while back, he could hear her laugh and actually smell her...it hit him hard...he was falling in love with Hermione Granger. Damn that Dumbledore.  
  
_And silently within_

_With hands touching skin_

_The shock breaks my disease_

_And I can breath  
_  
A.n: Okay really short and this has gone too qucikly, but hey what can I say...love happens quickly and unexpected so...but believe me when I say that this won't be all flowers and candy now...it's going to be tough Just wait...when happiness comes, sorrow follows close behind...


	6. Chapter 6 Hermione's plight

Chapter 6- Hermione's plight  
  
A.n: Thanks to all who reviewed. This chapter is really strange...I really wanted to have Snape to fall in love with Hermione quickly because it make She has yet to realize her feelings, but that is soon to come! Now, in the next chapter (not this one)...I'm having Dumbledore throw a "Fall Ball" because...well you'll see. Let's see how things go in this chapter, shall we?!  
  
Hermione entered Snape's classroom the next day and found it empty. There was no classes because Dumbledore called them off...for a unknown reason. It was close to the holiday season, but it wasn't that close to cancel classes. He had told them over dinner the previous day and he had said that they would be having a ball on Friday, which was the last Friday in October. Everybody now was in a uproar on who to go with and Hermione went down to the dungeons to escape it all.  
  
She really hadn't meant to go down there, but she figured that it would've been more peaceful than the Griffinydor Common Room. Harry's party was short, but big. Ron's mother had sent him a dark red and gold sweater that had his intials on the front and the letters "CAP" printed on the arm. Everyone was estatic to have Harry as the Quidditch Captain. Hermione didn't understand why they hadn't made him it earlier, but all that mattered was that he got it.  
  
Hermione looked about the classroom and sat in her usual seat near the front...almost in front of Snape's desk. It hit her that this was the last year that she'd be sitting in that classroom and she never felt so connected to something. She was definately going to miss Hogwarts, but with the way things were going with her, she just might be back to teach.  
  
Hermione laughed a little and sighed. She really wanted to come back here. She knew that Dumbledore would probably hire her right out of graduation and she'd start the next year.  
  
Hermione's eyes suddenly felt heavy and she put her head in her arms. She would just close her eyes for a minute and then she'd leave.

* * *

Snape walked through the Main Hall to the door that led to the dungeons. He had been trying to avoid Hermione since he'd seen Dumbledore. When he had gone back to his office, he told himself over and over again that Hermione would never accept the feelings of the old greasy prick that longed after her. She could never feel the same way that he felt about her. He didn't even know why his heart was puting him through the agony that it was. He had never felt like this before and he didn't like it on some levels...but...it felt...right. There was just something about that damn girl that lit a unquenchable fire in him and being around her just added to the flame.  
  
Snape shook his head as he neared the door to his classroom. Things were just so complicated. Snape grabbed the cold metal handle and pushed his door open. He shut it behind him and halted to the spot.  
  
A mass of fuzzy, wavy, brown and golden hair was sitting at one of the desks and his stomach flopped. He knew it was Hermione, but why the hell was she in his classroom? He slowly walked up behind her and saw that she was peacefully sleeping. Her breath was easy and steady and her backside slowly went up and down as she breathed. Snape swallowed slowly and pushed back small strands of hair that covered her face. He froze when she stirred, but quickly withdrew his hand and stood straight.  
  
Hermione's eyes opened and she lifted her head up slowly. Snape noticed a small spect of drool that was on the corner of her mouth and he smiled to himself.  
  
"Professor? Oh my god...I'm sorry...I just came down here for the peace and quiet..."  
  
Hermione started to get up to leave when Snape just put his hand up and shook his head.  
  
"I don't need to hear your excuses, Ms. Granger...but you know the rules. No student is allowed in a classroom, unsupervisd, unless permission is given by a teacher."  
  
Hermione frowned a little and nodded.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Snape put his hand down and looked at her with his head to the side. Damn...she was so pretty right when she wakes up...  
  
"I'm going to have to give you a detention...Friday night..."  
  
"But, sir! That's the night of the ball..."  
  
"I don't care. It will give me a reason not to go..."  
  
Hermione huffed and put the most unnerving look on her face. Snape smiled evily at her and nodded.  
  
"Yes...Friday at six. You'll stay as long as I say. So, tell any little date of yours that he'll have to go with someone else."  
  
Hermione glared at him and nodded sternly. Then, a thought struck her.  
  
" Fine...I wonder where Harry is right now..."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Hermione looked at his with a sparkle in her eye...  
  
"I'm going with Harry, sir...if you'd like to know. He's really going to be disappointed that I can't go with him."  
  
Snape smiled wickedly again and laughed to himself. He was going to make Potter suffer...taking away his date to the ball. He loved his job. Snape nodded to her and she just stood there.  
  
"Well...you may go!"  
  
Hermione jumped a little at Snape's sudden loudness and she left the classroom with speed.  
  
Snape stared at the door as it shut and he felt gulit rip at him. Why he should feel guilty though? He was making Potter suffer and he should be estatic...it was because of Hermione. He could tell that she wanted to go to the ball really badly and she should. It was going to be her last one as a student. Snape sighed and felt confused again...but he knew...he'd make Hermione's Friday night unforgettable.  
  
Next Chapter: Chapter 7- The Fall Ball  
  
A.n: I know...really short once again, but I promise it will be longer next time around. Please review! I will love you forever and ever...PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7 The Fall Ball

Chapter 7- The Fall Ball  
  
A.n: Thank you for all your kind reviews...I appreciate it fully...onto the story...**BTW...THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS FLUFF AND OOCness...DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SNAPE FLUFF OR OOCness...  
**  
Hermione was so angry for the rest of the week that she snapped at everyone that talked to her and she kept to herself. Harry was also angry at Professor Snape and he was about to ask Ginny when Draco Malfoy asked her. Harry was furious and he ended up asking Luna Lovegood...Hermione felt bad for him, but she knew that she couldn't skip out on a detention...she'd get a whole years worth of them.  
  
Hermione set out her dress, just in case she did get back from detetion early enough to give Harry one dance. She practiced with her wand on her hair style and then she set off to detention, while all the girls in the dorm giggled and rushed around to get ready.  
  
She was so depressed and she wanted to curse Snape into the next century, but she knew she couldn't. She entered the door that led to the dungeons and she stopped suddenly. She had the urge to turn around and go back, but her good student manner kept her from doing the impossible. She trugde on and reached the Potions classroom door about five mintues later. She touched the handle and pushed the door open with all her might.  
  
The room was dark and damp. The onyl a few candles graced the front and she breathed heavily into the heavy air. She noticed that the room was empty and she walked to his office door. She put her hand up to knock, but hestiated. Did she really want to go through this?  
  
"Might as well."  
  
She mummbled quietly and she knocked quickly. A muffled sound came from behind the door and she took that as permission to come in. She opened the door and saw Snape sitting at his desk, chair turned around and he was staring into his fireplace.  
  
"Sit down, Ms. Granger."  
  
She nodded and complied. She sat in the chair across from him and waited patiently for him to talk. She looked at the back at the leather chair and raised her eyebrow. This was fun.  
  
"Now...please...remind me why you were in my classroom without permission?"  
  
"I-...uh...wanted to get away from the comotion of...the Common Room..."  
  
Snape turned around and Hermione gasped a little. He had a small smile on his face and Hermione was majorly confused.  
  
"Is that so...well...this detention is a good opportunity to get away from the "comotion" upstairs, now isn't it?"  
  
Hermione gapped at Snape. Why was he all of a sudden action so nasty to her. He had been acting strangly for the past couple of weeks and now...he was acting like himself.  
  
"I guess so, sir."  
  
"You guess so. Well...I'll make a comprimise with you. If...and only if...you know not to come in here again, without my permission, then you may go to the ball."  
  
Hermione was so shocked that she almost fell out of the chair.  
  
"Uh...okay, sir."  
  
Hermione got up and headed for the door, but turned around to Snape.  
  
"If I may, sir."  
  
"You may."  
  
"Why...why are you being so..."  
  
"...unlike myself? Well, that's for me to know, Ms. Granger."  
  
Hermione nodded and headed out the door. Snape smiled widely and laughed slightly.  
  
"And for you to find out."  
  
Hermione practically ran back to the dorms and she smiled the whole way there. Snape kept her only for about ten minutes, she could still enjoy herself and the night. Something was odd about him though...she just couldn't pick up on it.  
  
She literally ran through the Fat Lady's portrait and she ripped open the door to the girl's dorms. She jumped over to the chair with her dress on it and carefully put it on, then she drapped a thin dress robe over her shoulders and whipped out her wand. Her hair went up and she was out the door in about 2 seconds.  
  
Snape entered the Great Hall about five minutes after Hermione had left the classroom. He had grabbed his dress robes and threw them on in a jiff. He doned silky black robes with dark green and white embrodering on the cuffs. A silver snake with red eyes was on the collar of his black shirt underneath the robes.  
  
He looked around the crowd of students and sighed with disgust. He hated dances with a passion and he would've like to be sitting in his office reading a good book. He scanned the crowd for Hermione, but didn't see her anywhere. He saw Weasley and Potter, but no Hermione. He sighed again and took a seat in the back of the hall.  
  
Harry scanned the crowd and spotted Professor Snape standing near the door and his heart jumped. Hermione must have gotten out of detention early, so where was she? Harry looked around slowly, but didn't see her, but then he heard the Great Hall doors open and he looked at them. His breath was caught in his throat.  
  
Snape heard the creaking that the Great Hall doors made and he looked at them with hopes to find Hermione behind them, but instead found a gorgeous looking woman that slightly remsebled the know-it-all that he had the displeasure of knowing.  
  
Hermione was dressed in a velvet dark red dress that cut in a diagnal and pooled at her left ankle. A small golden lion pendent sparkled on her neck and she wore sandle like shoes that twinkled silver. Her hair was up on top of her head and several tendrils hung loosely around her cheeks. She wore a smile that was bright and perfect and Snape's heart skipped a beat.  
  
Hermione walked slowly across the floor and several heads turned to look at her. Snape watched her and then his blood boiled when he saw that Harry was gawking at her with his mouth wide open. He shut it when she approached and gave her a tremendous smile. A slow song came on and Harry bowed to her and they started to slow dance.  
  
Snape felt his face grow red with fury and he clutched the arm rest tight as he watched Potter wrap his arms around Hermione's waist and sway back and forth with the music. He was prepared to get up and storm to them, take Hermione is in arms and curse Potter sensless. He was stopped by the approaching Dumbledore and he cursed under his breath.  
  
"Ah...Severus. I thought you had other business to attend to tonight?"  
  
Snape shook his head and kept looking at Potter and Hermione. He couldn't stand the sight and he wished Dumbledore would just leave him alone.  
  
Dumbledore followed his gaze and chuckled when he saw what Snape was looking at.  
  
"Don't worry...Hermione's heart doesn't lie with Harry, Severus, but...it wouldn't hurt if you asked her to dance."  
  
Snape looked at Dumbledore and shook his head roughly.  
  
"Are you serious, Albus? I-I don't dance..."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled again and started to walk away.  
  
" I will go tell my...what do the Muggles call them? Ah..."DJ"...to play another slow song..."  
  
And he was off. Dumbledore wanted to do a Muggle based dance, but too many protested and he was satisfied with a DJ. It was a wizard that specialized in Muggle Studies and knew how to operate a stereo...of course the equipment was specially charmed to work within Hogwarts.  
  
The song ended and a slow but sterdy drums and symbols sounded and Snape decended from his spot. He approached the slowly seperating Harry and Hermione and Harry was just about to ask Hermione to dance when he was tapped on the shoulder and Luna Lovegood asked him to dance.  
  
Harry nodded and Hermione smiled at them and turned to walk away. She turned and bumped right into someone tall and silky. She looked up and eyes went wide when she saw Professor Snape's scowling look.  
  
"Uh...P-professor..."  
  
"Would you like to dance, Ms. Granger?"  
  
Hermione nodded slowly and stood frozen as Snape wrapped his hands around Hermione's waist. He felt her shutter and he smiled slightly. She placed her hand and his shoulders and they swayed with the music.  
  
_And all of your weight_

_ And all you dream_

_ Falls on me, it falls on me_

_ And your beautiful sky_

_ And the light you bring_

_ Falls on me, it falls on me_  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what was happening and she looked away from Snape's pericing gaze. She noticed that no one was looking at her or giving her funny faces. They all seemed to be caught up in the moment. Hermione looked at Snape and he smiled at her.  
  
"I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable because I could just..."  
  
"No...it's fine...it's just. This isn't like you, Professor..."  
  
"And neither is this..."  
  
Snape bent forward and touched Hermione's lips with his. She was surprised and was frozen for a moment before she realized what was happening, then she kissed back. The kiss was full of passion and lust that Hermione didn't know where it had come from. She laced her fingers in his hair and wrapped her other arm around his neck. He, in return, tightened his hold on her and they kissed.  
  
Snape broke away and looked at her through half slited eyelids.  
  
"Do you..."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Hermione turned around and dragged Snape to the door. They got to it and slunk out quickly. Once they were out in the hall, Snape pushed Hermione over into a dark corner and pinned her to the marble wall.  
  
Snape kissed her feverishly and ran his hands up her body slowly. She clutched his upper arms and sighed into his mouth. A feeling a pure love rushed into her and she realized that she was falling in love with Professor Severus Snape. Snape moved from Hermione mouth and to her neck. He kissed and bit gently and she gasped slightly.  
  
"S-Severus..."  
  
Snape groaned happily. His name sounded so sweet on her lips and he kissed them once more before breaking his arousing assult on her.  
  
"We-we can't here..."  
  
"Later on...send me an owl..."  
  
Snape nodded and Hermione stood on her tiptoes and passionatley kissed him once more before breaking away and walking to the Great Hall.  
  
Snape stared after her and watche her disappear behind the doors. He leaned up against the wall and sighed with happiness. So that's what heaven was like...  
  
"Praise Merlin..."  
  
Next Chapter: Chapter 8- The night in front of the fire-**LEMON**

Chapter 9- Suspicions rise

Chapter 10- The wizard duel! Snape vs. Harry  
  
A.n: I put up 3 chapters because I just wanted to let everyone know that I will be gone from the 14-22 and I will be writing these chapters while I'm gone...(I'm going to Wisconsin!) I will have them up and going when I get back...so **PLEASE REVIEW**!


	8. Chapter 8 The night in front of the fire...

Chapter 8- The night in front of the fire  
  
A.n: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A FEW TERMS THAT IS PROBABLY NOT SUITABLE FOR PEOPLE UNDER 17...OR FOR PEOPLE WHO ARE OFFENDED BY THE CERTAIN TERMS...DO NOT READ!!! This chapter is a LEMON so, if you do not like lemons DO NOT READ!  
  
Hermione entered the Great Hall again with the biggest smile on her face and noticed that no one was giving her strange glances or whispering. Hadn't anyone noticed her and Snape? She walked to where Harry, Ron and Dean Thomas stood.  
  
When she approached, Harry and Ron smiled and Harry made a move to hug her, but she held up her hand to stop him.  
  
"I think I'm going to turn in for the night. I don't feel well."  
  
She didn't like lying to her friends, but the thing that she knew was coming was calling her intently. Harry frowned and nodded, but gave Hermione a goodnight hug and she turned her back on them.  
  
She made her way through the people and spotted Dumbledore standing slightly off to the side of the door. He smiled widely at her and had that sly sparkle in his eye. Did he know? Hermione blushed and hid her face from his view.  
  
Suddenly she bumped into someone in front of her and she looked up. Ginny was standing with her hands on her hips, but she was smiling.  
  
"Don't think that I didn't notice you and Professor Snape, Hermione. I saw it all and I'm so happy for you..."  
  
"Are you the only one...?"  
  
Ginny shook her head and looked over her shoulder. Hermione followed her gaze and saw Draco Malfoy staring at her with a mixture of confusion and what Hermione took for as happiness. Hermione looked at Ginny with disbelief.  
  
"What did you do to him?"  
  
Ginny laughed at shook her head.  
  
"Nothing...he really is quite a nice guy once you break his pigheaded attitude. He still needs some work though, but it was obvious that Snape doesn't need any work..."  
  
Hermione punched Ginny' shoulder and gave her a dirty look. Ginny laughed again and pushed her to the doors.  
  
"Go!"  
  
Hermione nodded and walked out of the doors and headed to the dorms to change.

* * *

When Hermione entered to girl's dorm there was already an owl stitting on the windowsill of an open widow. The owl was gray with a small patch of white that slighlty resembled a star and she knew it wasn't a school owl.  
  
"Hello there. Do you have something for me?"  
  
She knew who it was from when the owl stuck its leg out and she undid the tie of the letter. The owl fluttered out and she opened to the parchment.  
  
_Dear Ms. Granger,  
  
Meet me in the dungeons corridor as soon as you get this.  
  
S.S  
_  
Hermione smiled and whipped out her wand. He dress disappeared and was replaced with sweatpants and a t-shirt. She left her hair up and she exited the dorms.

* * *

Severus waited in the shadows of the dungeons corridor for Hermione to come. His heart was pounding and he gulped slowly. How was this happening? It seemed to be going too fast, but it felt right. He heard the door of the dungeons creak opened and shut softly. He fixed his eyes on the stairs as saw a thin shadow with piled hair that looked like Hermione's and sure enough, it was her.  
  
Hermione looked around at the slowly dancing flames that casted slow moving shadows on the concreate walls. She looked around slowly and tried to spot Snape, but her eyes really hadn't adjusted to the dim light and she really couldn't see. She descended down the stairs slowly and stopped when she heard a sound.  
  
"S-Severus?"  
  
Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and held her tightly. She panicked and tried to reach for her wand, but her arms were pinned to her sides and she was helpless. She closed her eyes as she felt the breath of her attacker in her ear and she smiled when she felt Snape's whisper enter her ears.  
  
"My, my, my, Ms. Granger. I must say, you are quite a jumpy person. There isn't any reason to be afraid for I am the only one down here..."  
  
"But the dungeons have always scared me, especially at night..."  
  
She could feel Snape smile against her ear and he feel his teeth graze her earlobe gently. She moaned softly and licked her lips.  
  
"Mmm...really? Well, you don't need to be afraid this place anymore, my dear, only of me..."  
  
Snape turned Hermione around and pushed her roughly up against the cold wall and started to kiss her passionatley. She met his passion and moaned into his mouth loudly. He broke the kiss then and moved to the middle of her neck and bit gently, then licking the spot. Hermione moved her hand around his back, then into his jet black hair, where her fingers curled delicatley around the surprisingly soft strands of hair.  
  
Snape pulled her down the stairs and they went passed the Potions classroom. Hermione noticed this and broke their kissing.  
  
"W-where are we going?"  
  
"To my rooms, love."  
  
Hermione smiled and kissed Snape some more. They approached a portrait that Hermione had never noitced in the corridor and Snape turned to it in a hurry.  
  
"Wolfsbane and sandlewood..."  
  
"Very original..."  
  
Snape covered Hermione's mouth with his and they pushed through the portrait hole. Hermione was pushed onto a queen sized bed dressed with dark green and black silk sheets and pillows. She smiled as Snape climed on top of her and covered her with kisses.  
  
Snape threw off his robes and took Hermione's with his own. They landed in a heap and then Snape removed his shirt. Hermione gasped at how buff he was and his skin was as smooth as it looked. She could see his muscles rippling underneath his skin and she shuttered.  
  
Suddenly, the fireplace that was quite close to the bed burst into bright orange flames and Hermione saw Snape set his wand onto the table top next to the bed. She smiled and pulled Snape on top of her.  
  
As they undressed eachother in a hurry, Snape reached out for Hermione's head and undid her hair gently. He then brought out the brown wavy mass and sighed into it as he smelled her sweet scent.  
  
"Ms. Granger...you know that this is..."  
  
"Shh...I don't care...I just want you, Severus."  
  
'Do you feel the way I feel about you?' Snape thought silently. He kissed her again, but more gently and with slowly. She matched it and they went under the covers, fully naked. Snape was on top of Hermione and they soon began making love.  
  
'This isn't happening...wait...yes it is. I can't believe the things that he is making me feel. This is heaven.'  
  
Hermione smiled as Snape pumped into her. She felt like she was floating and she looked to her side and saw that she was even with the chandeler...WHAT! Hermione grabbed onto Snape's upper arms and looked down. They were a good two and a half feet off of the bed. Snape laughed and was breathing heavily in between it. Hermione smiled and felt herself reach her peak.  
  
Snape couldn't believe what he was feeling. He felt like everything in him was rinsing away and it felt good. Snape felt intense love for the woman beneath him and he smiled at her lovingly. He felt her start to come to her peak and he felt his also.  
  
As they peaked together Snape whispered words of love in Hermione's ear and she reciprocated, but did she mean it or was she caught in the moment? Snape didn't know, but it warmed him in any case. They slowly came back on top of the bed and the both of them tried to catch their breath.  
  
Hermione wrapped a silky sheet around her and cuddled next to Snape's chest. He put an arm around her and Hermione saw the dark mark. She frowned a little and reached out to touch it, but quickly thought twice. Snape might get angry at her and she didn't need that at the moment. She sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
Snape breathed into Hermione's hair and the scent of lavander reached his nose. He loved her and he hoped that she shared that feeling. He hugged her tighter, afraid that she might disappear. He smiled and closed eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Harry folded up a piece of parchment and had a terrible look on his face. He slammed the parchement onto the table in front of him and growled fiercely. The fading words on the parchment read "The Marauders Map".  
  
"Unbelieveable..."  
  
A.n: The next chapter should be up tomorrow evening so...  
  
Chapter 9- Suspicions rise 


	9. Chapter 9 Suspicions Rise

Chapter 9- Suspicions rise  
  
A.n: I think I'm going to end this story on this chapter. Hardly anyone is reviewing and I really wish that if anyone is reading and not reviewing to please review. I really rely on these reviews! So...please review.  
  
The next day, Hermione noticed that Harry wasn't speaking to her and Ron didn't know why he wasn't. Ron tried to talk to him, but he shook his head and stayed silent. Hermione was so confused and she really wished she knew Harry's problem. Was he mad that she left the dance early?  
  
Hermione exited Charms and followed Ron and Harry with stealthiness. She saw them enter an elcove and she stayed off the to side to listen to their conservation.  
  
"Oi, Harry! What's wrong with you today? Why haven't you spoken to Hermione?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it...or even think about it. I just can't..."  
  
Hermione heard Ron sigh and she could see him cross his arms in front of him.  
  
"Oh c'mon! We've been best friends for seven years. You can tell me anything and I don't care how extreme it is..."  
  
"Oh you will...believe me...it's good to keep the problem to myself for a while. I need to...figure things out..."  
  
"You're doing it again, Harry."  
  
Hermione peeked silently around the corner and saw Harry scowl at Ron.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You're pulling away...I thought we talked about this during our fifth year..."  
  
"Listen, it has nothing to do with Hermione doing something to me...more like...what she's doing to herself."  
  
Hermione frowned. What the bloody hell was he talking about?  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Harry shook his head and started to head out the alcove and Hermione scurried away. She ducked behind a suit of armor and watched Harry and Ron head for the door to the Grand Staircase. Then, it hit her. Harry knew. He knew about her and Snape, but how?  
  
Hermione emerged from the armor and it dawned on her.  
  
"The Maurader's Map!"  
  
She ran to the door.

* * *

Snape was sitting peacefully at his desk and was grading some papers when the door to the classroom burst open and he looked up, startled. He saw Hermione enter with a worried look on her face and she was gasping for air. Snape stood and ran to her.  
  
"What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
Hermione gasped for breath and sshe sat in the chair that Snape motioned to.  
  
"I think...t-that Harry...knows..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think he knows...a-about...us."  
  
Snape face blanched and then turned red with anger. He stood up and began to pace.  
  
"Damn, that Potter! How did he find out?"  
  
Hermione was silent. Was she about to tell on her best friend about the thing that was illegal to have?  
  
"I...uh...he has this thing that tells him where people are in the castle..."  
  
"The Marauder's Map..."  
  
"How...?  
  
"I've known about it from your third year. I figured it out when I read the whole Padfoot, Prongs, Mooney names...You forget, my dear, that I went to school with those deliquents. I watched them all the time and I knew that they had something that always helped them escape from getting caught."  
  
Hermione sighed with relief. She had been so worried that Harry would get expelled for it, but surely Dumbledore knew about it. He knew about everything that happened in the castle...Hermione's faced blanched with realization.  
  
"Um...sir? What will Professor Dumbledore say if her ever found out about..."  
  
Snape laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry about what Albus will say."  
  
Hermione nodded and she was silent. The air was quiet and she looked at Snape.  
  
"Well, I m-must be going..."  
  
Snape moved forward and stood in front of her. She looked up at him and saw the intense love in his eyes.  
  
"Uh...another question."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Hermione licked her lips as Snape got closer to them.  
  
"D-did you mean the things you said to me..."  
  
Snape kissed her and she melted into his body. In between her legs burned and she wanted him to take her right on the desk next to her, but she really had to go.  
  
"S-Severus...I must go."  
  
Snape nodded and pulled away. He straightened his robes and smiled slightly.  
  
"Go on."  
  
Hermione smiled at him and turned to the door. She was stopped by Snape clearing his throat. She turned around to face him.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Don't worry what that...what Potter thinks, Ms. Granger. It's your life and you control it."  
  
Hermione nodded and exited the classroom.

* * *

Hermione entered the Common Room and looked around for Ginny, but found her with Ron and Harry. She approached and Harry spotted her. He quickly shut his mouth and was silent. Hermione ignored him and sat down in one of the big red chairs.  
  
"How was everyone's day?"  
  
Ginny nodded cheerfully and Ron mummured a reply. He was still looking at Harry with concern. Hermione looked at Harry for a response and when none was given she leaned forward and smiled.  
  
"Harry? What's wrong? What did I do?"  
  
Harry turned and look at her out of the corner of his eye. His lips were set in a thin line and he looked like he was ready to hex her. Still, that didn't stop her and she smiled more widely.  
  
"Please, Harry. Tell me what I did?"  
  
Harry then turned fully at her and gave her a really nasty look. He grabbed her arms and dragged her to the boys dormitories.  
  
Harry opened up the door, peeked inside and dragged Hermione in. She stopped abruplty and rubbed her arms where Harry and grabbed them. Harry shut the door and stood in front of it with his arms crossed.  
  
"So...have anything to say for yourself?"  
  
Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Harry laughed with disgust and his face was turning red.  
  
"You know what I mean, Hermione. I saw you with the map...you and...him."  
  
Hermione laughed and also crossed her arms.  
  
"Well, thanks for staying out of my private business, Harry..."  
  
"That's not the point! What your doing with him isn't healthy...it isn't you..."  
  
"Oh! And you think you know who I am?"  
  
Harry's eyebrow raised up and he nodded.  
  
"Well, I've known you for seven years. He's done something to you, Hermione. Whoever you think he is, he isn't. He's a greasy, backstabbing, lying bastard and he will crush you!"  
  
Hermione could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks and she couldn't cap her anger anymore.  
  
**"YOU DON'T KNOW HIM, HARRY! HOW COULD YOU? YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN SO CLOSED MINDED WHEN IT CAME TO HIM AND YOU NEVER GAVE HIM A PROPER CHANCE...!"**  
  
**"I'VE GIVEN HIM EVERY CHANCE I COULD AND HE'S SPIT IN MY FACE! HE'S A BLOODY GIT THAT DOESN'T GIVE A RAT'S BOTTOM ABOUT YOU! YOU DESERVE BETTER...!"  
**  
Hermione felt her arm come out and she felt her hand hit the side of Harry's face. His glasses hit the floor and Hermione stood huffing in anger. A big red hand print started to form on Harry's face and he stood in shock. Hermione's eyes started to weld with tears, but she held them back.  
  
Harry glared at her and then bent down and picked up his glasses. He put them on and postioned them on his face.  
  
"When he hurts you...when he crushes you and you realize that I was right...don't and I mean it...don't come to me asking for forgiveness. I won't listen, I won't comfort you and I WON'T care."  
  
And with that, Harry turned around and opened the door. He shut it quickly and Hermione finally let the tears come out. She burst out and sunk to the floor. She cradled herself and put her face in her hands. The she felt someone's arms come around her. She look up and was looking into Ginny's red frowning face. She picked Hermione up and hugged her tightly.

* * *

Rumors started to go around about the mysterious guy that Harry and Hermione were fighting about because with all the yelling that they had been doing, they were heard by every Griffinydor in the Common Room. Snape caught a few girls talking about it while exited his class a couple of days later and he now knew why Hermione hadn't come and seen him for a couple of days.  
  
Then. suddenly, someone started to spread that Hermione was infatuated with Snape and it spread like a wildfire through the school. McGonogall had asked Hermione the day she heard about it and Hermione denied it. She knew that Dumbledore knew, but she didn't want to see the look on McGongall's face if she told her.  
  
Everywhere's Hermione went she got looks and people whispered behind her back. Ron, Ginny and sometimes Draco defended her, but Draco didn't want anyone to suspect that he changed drastically so he kept low on it.  
  
Snape was walking the halls and he passed Harry in the hall. The looks that they gave eachother went unnoticed, but Snape glared with pure hatred at Harry and Harry met it with the same fever. The tension was so heavy that the torches on the walls burst and grew all the way to the ceiling. Students screamed and ran away with panic, but the two men halted and stared at eachother while the torch flames continued to build.  
  
A.n: I will stop here until a get a significant amount of reviews. The next chapter will be:  
  
Chapter 10- The wizard duel! Snape vs. Harry  
  
Peace out all! **AND PLEASE REVIEW! KEEP THIS STORY ALIVE!**


	10. Chapter 10 The Wizard Duel! Snape vs Har...

Chapter 10- The Wizard Duel! Snape vs. Harry  
  
A.n: **THANK YOU, ANGRYCLOUDS**! I love your story, it rocks!!! I totally cannot reach what you write. I loved the last chapter (21). Oh and for newcomers...her story is called "Hard to Forgive"...it is a **MUST** read! But if you like Ron Weasley..don't read.  
  
Ron joined Hermione as they walked to their defense against the dark arts class. Harry walked ahead od them and Ron gave Hermione a sympathetic look, but she kept her gaze ahead at Harry. They entered the classroom and Hermione stopped suddenly and Ron smacked into her. He looked up and caught what she had stopped for.  
  
Professor Snape was sitting at Professor Jorgensen's desk. (A.n: A new **DATDA** Teacher! Yippe!) He was smirking evily and giving every student a look of pure hatred, but when his eyes fell on Hermione, his gaze softened a little and then he looked away. Hermione noticed and she blushed a little. She took a seat next to Lavander and Ron sat with Harry and waited for Professor Snape to begin.  
  
When all was silent and seated, Snape cleared his throat and began...  
  
"Professor Jorgensen has left for the day for business purposes and I'm filling in for him. He has requested that I teach you a new spell and it to be used in a practice duel. Go to the Duel Club room at once."  
  
Students got up from their seats and moved to the door. The Dueling Club room was located at the end of the corridor. It had been moved after last year because Dumbledore wanted the club to have their own room than use the Great Hall. They found an unused and gigantic room that he had never seen before and it never disappeared or moved around so they moved the platform into the room.  
  
Hermione made her way down the hall and followed Ron into the Duel room. Snape was behind her and she jumped slightly as he gently put his hand on the small of her back and pushed her gently forward. If it had been when anyone else, it was a nonchalant gesture, but between them, it meant more. It was a comforting touch. Snape moved quickly away and hurried to the blue and gold moon, sun, and star platform.  
  
The comotion in the room was unbearable and Snape took a deep breath.  
  
"Quiet! **QUIET**!"  
  
The room fell silent.  
  
"Now...the spell I will be demonstrating is called "Vashitha Potluri". It can stun an opponent while also trapping them in a molassas like bubble, but this effect only lasts for about 30 seconds with inexperienced castings, but with time and practice, can be an advantage to know. Now who will demonstrate with me?"  
  
All was silent and Snape snickered out loud.  
  
"Come now. Who is daring enough to duel against me?"  
  
"I am."  
  
Snape turned around, already matching a face with the voice.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter. Feeling _gusty_ today, are we? Well, get up here and show me your best."  
  
Harry made his way up to the platform and Snape caught Hermione's eyes. She shook her head and whispered a no.  
  
Snape ignored her and watched Harry carefully as he stepped up the steps and onto his spot.  
  
"Now, I trust you remember how to do this?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Good."  
  
Snape walked forward and Harry proceeded too. the tension was really heavy and the anticipation was sparking. The two stopped inches apart from eachother and Harry was almost about the smae height as Snape now. They raised their wands and Harry leaned in and whispered so only Snape could hear.  
  
" I know the truth...and it disgusts me..."  
  
"Does it? Well, sorry to "disgust" you..."  
  
"You couldn't possibly care about her..."  
  
"You know nothing of it, boy!"  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes and snapped his wand down. Tiny sparks flew from it and the same thing happened to Snape's wand. Hermione's eyes widened and she was so afraid of what was going to happen. She knew Harry was doing this on purpose. Snape and Harry walked to the opposite ends and turned to face one another. They got into their fighting stances.  
  
"You will try to disarm me first, Potter. No more or no less. If anything goes beyond that...you won't see the light of day again. If you successfully manage to disarm me, cast the stun spell. On the count of three. One...two...three..."  
  
"Exparillarimus!"  
  
A light blue ball emerged from the end of Harry's wand and shot towards Snape, who barely escaped it. Snape bounced up and shot dark yellow waves that looked like electricity, but it bounced off of a shield that Harry casted at the last minute.  
  
"Varsium!"  
  
Snape blinked as Harry's wand glowed and a pink beam shot at Snape and hit him in the arm. His arm tingled then went numb and hung loosely at his side. Unfortuantley for Harry, it wasn't Snape's wand arm.  
  
Snape knew that curse was something he shouldn't have known and he raised his wand and shouted loudly...  
  
"**DIFFINDO**!"  
  
A short yellow line shot forward and struck Harry in the leg. Harry winced and bent low to cradle his shin. Harry looked up at Snape and felt a bubble of rage rise to the surface.  
  
The battle went on for about another five minutes and it seemed that no matter how hard they tried, they could not disarm eachother.  
  
Finally, the both of them uttered the spell that was susposed to be seen and the students gasped at the silver sparkling bubbles that surronded their Potions teacher and the Boy-Who-Lived. Snape struggled to break free from Harry's bubble.  
  
_'Potter's is stronger then I expected.'  
_  
But he broke out of it sooner than Harry and that declared him the winner. Snape muttered the countercurse for the spell and Harry fell out and was kneeling on the blue carpet, gasping for air and sweat rolling off of him. A shadow loomed over him and he looked up into Snape sneering face.  
  
"You did an...acceptable job, Potter."  
  
Snape leaned down and whispered...  
  
"But I'll warn you now...stay out of my personal business with Ms. Granger or you'll recieve worse that you just did. It;s not your place to be..."  
  
The whole sentence was spat out and Harry nodded, but had a deathly look in his eyes. Snape turned to the class.  
  
"Practice the spell on any small moving creature and be prepared to present your spell to Professor Jorgensen in the next class. You're dismissed."  
  
Snape gave Harry one last dirty look and walked away with a cocky stride, black robes billowing. Hermione hung behind and slowly made her way to Harry. When he saw her coming, he kept his head down, refusing to look into her eyes.  
  
"Don't..."  
  
"But Harry..."  
  
"No. Just...just don't."  
  
Harry struggled up and walked past her without even a look and she noticed that he was limping. She looked to where he had been kneeling and saw a small puddle of blood staining to blue carpet. She sighed and made her way to the door and headed to the dungeons.

* * *

Snape entered his classroom and about a mintue later, Hermione burst in.  
  
"What did you do to him?"  
  
"Nothing he didn't deserve."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Snape looked at her and scowled slightly.  
  
" I mean that he deserved what was coming to him. I saw the all high and mightly confidence in him and it...fair enough to say...pissed the hell out of me. It was the same look his father got just as he was about to do something troublesome..."  
  
Hermione sighed with weariness. This was growing tiredsome to her, with Harry and her fighting and now Snape complaining to her about him. She wanted it all to stop. She sat at a desk and put her head in her hands.  
  
"What's wrong, luv?"  
  
Hermione groaned out loud and huffed loudly.  
  
"I'm...just...so...tired with this whole...thing."  
  
Snape moved towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. She put her hand on his and they were silent until...  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Snape gulped and licked his lips. His mouth was really dry.  
  
"Do you...do you regret...what happened?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Hermione turned arounf and looked at him with question.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Then why would you think I would?"  
  
Snape moved and sat in the chair next to her. Hermione felt a little uncomfortable. Snape always stood when he talked, she knew it gave him the feeling that he was controlling the situation, but he was stitting next to her...like an equal. It caught her a little off guard.  
  
" I just...what we did...why wouldn't you regret it? I mean, I'm..."  
  
"...not the right person to do things with. I know and I don't care, Severus. I lo-"  
  
She stopped. She knew she felt love for him, but Harry's words kept nagging at her. Snape had only expressed his love for her when they had been having sex and she thought it had been the moment that made him say those words. Did he feel the same way?  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
She was going to keep silent until she absolutley knew that Snape reciprocated her feelings.  
  
Snape nodded and looked away. Hermione had almost said the thing that he so desperatley wanted to hear and it tore at his heart that she couldn't say it.  
  
" I better be going. It's almost time for dinner."  
  
Snape nodded again and watched her lean figure get up from the chair and walk to the door. He so desperatley wanted to feel her in his arms again. He wanted to taste her soft skin and smell her brown silky hair and feel it between his fingers. The arousal bubbled inside of him and he swiflty jumped up and grabbed her before she touched the door handle.  
  
Snape whipped Hermione around and kissed her passionatley. She threw her arms around his neck and ravanged his mouth. Snape gracefully laid her on a nearby desk and so thus began their heated love making.

* * *

Harry sat outside, near the lake and underneath the tree that he had seen his father sit under in Snape's memory in his fifth year. The anger ripped through him and he lifted his pant leg to reveal the big gash across his shin. The material didn't even rip from the curse. Even though the gash was deep, Snape's words had hit Harry even deeper.  
  
_'Stay out of my personal business with Ms. Granger, Potter.'  
_  
_'You know nothing of it, boy!'  
  
_"That greasy bastard. Snape's not getting away with hurting her."  
  
Harry clenched his fist and stared at the setting sun. Maybe he was wrong. He had seen truth in Snape's eyes and when he whispered those words, Harry noticed the sincerity in his voice. It shocked Harry and confused him. Snape couldn't possibly care and love Hermione. He had a cold and frozen heart and Harry was sure it could never be unthawed. He was so confused. Harry wanted to believe it was all an act because Snape was such a good actor already.  
  
Harry got up and started to walk to the castle entrance, unaware of the cloaked figure with long bleached blonde hair and a white mask that was sitting in one of the worn out branches and had obviously been hiding and listening to the comment he had just made.  
  
Chapter 11- The Threat  
  
A.n: **PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS A WHOLE BUNCHES OF OATS! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	11. Chapter 11 The Threat

Chapter 11- The Threat  
  
A.n: Hi all! I am going to hopefully update Chapter 12 after I update with this. I can't write reviews for some reason and I can't fix it so I forget to say in my last note that yes, AngryClouds, I would love to co-write something with you. Do you have MSN IM? And by the way...absolutely LOVED Chp 22! Okay, onto the story!  
  
Snape sat in his office and was just daydreaming about his evening with Hermione. It had been so...exciting and romantic. He also was thinking about the battle with Harry and he was relishing in his glory. His fireplace crackled from the other side of the room and it was a comforting sound. He looked down at his desk and saw that he had a stack of essays to grade, but he simply didn't want to do them.  
  
The fireplace crackled louder and then turned green. Snape looked up and saw Lucius Malfoy emerge from the green embers that were slowly turing back to red.  
  
"Good day, Severus. How have you been?"  
  
Snape gave him a strange look and shrugged.  
  
"The usual. Is there something that you needed?"  
  
Lucius shook his head and smiled widely.  
  
"No...I just wanted to drop in and say hello."  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow and stood up. He went around and stood in front of the blonde headed man.  
  
"Well, there has to be something..."  
  
"We're planning to attack the school by the end of the week. The Dark Lord has aquired enough strength to fight the Potter boy. He wants someone on the inside to distract Potter and get him alone. Can you do that?"  
  
Snape was silent. He did want to, but he knew he couldn't. He thought of Hermione and what might happen to her with the battle.  
  
"Why now? Why not towards the end of the year?"  
  
"The Dark Lord suspects that Dumbledore would expect that and he wants to attack by surprise...catch the fool off guard, but the point is...can you get Potter alone?"  
  
"I can."  
  
Lucius nodded and turned to the fireplace, but stopped and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"You seem...different, Severus. Are you sure nothing unsual has been going on?"  
  
Snape laughed and it had a hint of nervousness in it.  
  
"No...nothing."  
  
Lucius eyed him curiously and then nodded.  
  
"Okay. The Lord will be calling a meeting either tonight or tomorrow...he didn't specify to me."  
  
Snape nodded and was silent. Lucius nodded to him again and dug in his pocket for the Floo Powder.  
  
"Don't fail, Severus. He will get very upset."  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
Lucius threw the powder and he stepped inside the green flames. Snape watched him disappear in the flames and he was immediatly out of the office and on the way to Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione watched Ron talk to Harry near the fireplace in the Common Room and while she was pretending to read. Ron's face was red and Harry's was equal to his. She knew what they were fighting about and she sunk low in her chair. Ron got up and stomped over to Hermione. He sat in one of the chairs with a thud and started to fume.  
  
"Stupid...he's so...stupid!"  
  
"What did you..."  
  
"I was yelling at him for being so foolish in fighting Snape. He shouldn't had done it."  
  
" I know, Ron. But there's no way to make up for it now. What's done is done."  
  
The portrait opened and in came Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore has asked everyone to come to the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall said it was urgent."  
  
Hermione heard gasps and everyone started to get up and walk to the opening. Hermione got up and started to follow everyone. She knocked into someone and she looked up to come face to face with Harry. He gave her a dirty look and rushed past her. She frowned and walked after him.  
  
Students crowded into the Great Hall and took their seats at their House Tables. Murmurs of wonderment echoed through the room and Dumbledore stood at his seat when everyone had sat themselves.  
  
"Quiet, please. Quiet down."  
  
The room ecohed to silence and eveyone looked at their Headmaster.  
  
"A terrible discovery has just arised and I feel that you all should know. We need to take every precaution there is and stay calm. An attack is being planned on Hogwarts."  
  
People gapsed and everyone gave confused faces, but most already knew who it was.  
  
"Voldermort is planning it."  
  
Now some of the students screamed, most gasped again because Dumbledore had said his name, a few followers of his just stayed silent, but Harry's face hardened and he put on a brave face. Hermione looked at Snape and their eyes met. He nodded slowly and she felt tears spring to her eyes. She was scared and Snape could see it.  
  
Snape stared at her and when she didn't look away he mouthed...  
  
"Come see me afterwards."  
  
She nodded and they turned their attention back to Dumbledore.  
  
"Silence! I know...I know that some of you are scared, but I promise you that nothing is going to happen. I know that some of you want to tell your parents, but don't. We must fight Voldermort."  
  
More screams erupted and hysteria started to come in. Professor McGonagall rose and made the shushing sound.  
  
"Would eveyone please go back to your Common Rooms. All prefects are to meet with me at once."  
  
Students rose from their chairs and made their way to the exit. Hermione saw scared looks on everyone's faces and she looked back at the staff table. Snape was gone and she turned out of the mass and to the dungeon doors.  
  
Hermione entered to classroom and immediatly Snape was there in front of her. She wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her head in his robes. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"It's going to be okay."  
  
"How do you know that. He still thinks you are his servant...what if he finds out and...and he..."  
  
"Shh. Don't think that."  
  
Hermione felt the tears in her eyes come out and she cried. Snape hugged her tighter and looked up at the ceiling. He was scared too...scared for Hermione. He didn't know if he would be able to protect her.  
  
"Severus...I-I love you..."  
  
Snape looked down. He pulled Hermione up and stared into her eyes. The tears sparkled back at him, but so did the love that she just spoke of. He kissed her gently and smiled a little.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Hermione smiled too and they kissed passionatley. Snape's hands roamed over her body and Hermione's arms moved from his waist to his neck. Snape touched his tongue to her lips and she opened her mouth wide, granting access to her tongue.  
  
Hermione started to back up into a desk and Snape pushed her further and she was laid onto the desk. Snape got on top of her and they started to kiss even more. Hermione's hands went to Snape's shoulders and pushed the top cloak off of them and he took his arms out of the holes. He placed his hands back onto her body and they contiued to kiss.  
  
Just as Snape reached for the snap on Hermione's jeans, he jumped back and cried out in pain. Hermione sat up and saw that Snape was cradling the middle of his arm. He lifted up the arm of his undershirt and Hermione saw the Dark Mark and it was glowing a dark green. Snape quickly covered it and looked into Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Don't go."  
  
"By gods, Hermione, I don't want to, but...I must or he'll get suspicious."  
  
Hermione's eyes filled with tears again and she nodded to him. Snape went to his desk and pulled out his cloak and white Death Eater's mask. He looked at Hermione again and smiled with encouragment.  
  
"May I...stay in your rooms...until you return?"  
  
Snape nodded and put the mask on and his cloak. Hermione was filled with fear for only a second, but then she smiled at him and he vanished.  
  
Hermione stared at the spot where he had been and a single tear rolled down her cheek. She approached the door and strode out. She looked around the hall and waited for a couple of Slytherins to pass and then she went to his portrait.  
  
" Lumos Verallis."  
  
The portrait opened and Hermione carefully stepped inside and peered around the rooms. The fireplace was going and the smell was heavenly. She walked slowly over to the bed and ran her hands down the dark green silk sheets. She smiled at the memory of him pushing her onto the bed and after a while they had been floating about 2 feet off of the bed.  
  
Hermione sighed and carefully settled on top of the silk sheets and snuggled into one of the black silk pillows. She breathed in deep and she realized that it was the pillow he slept on. The smell of sandlewood caressed her nose and she began to cry again.  
  
She knew that he was only going to a meeting and that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would never expect Snape to betray him, but for some reason...she couldn't help but cry. She closed her eyes and started to fall into a deep sleep.  
  
"Severus..."  
  
Snape looked around the circle and saw that everyone had come. Their plans to overrun Hogwarts was unfolding and Voldermort was as happy as ever.  
  
"My servants...Dumbledore suspects nothing. My plan is going to work this time. Understand this, any trecherous acts will recieve punishment. I do not want Potter to foil me again. Too many times I have failed and too many times that he has gotten away with living. I will rule over the Wizard world yet and when I do, all shall know the meaning a pain and suffering!"  
  
The Death Eaters laughed and Snape chuckled along with them. He smiled underneath his mask for he knew the truth.  
  
"Severus! I want a report from the inside..."  
  
"All is what you suspect, my lord. Nobody knows."  
  
"Can you lure Potter away when we attack?"  
  
"I can, my lord."  
  
"Good."  
  
Voldermort looked about his servants with his red slited eyes. He laughed heartly.  
  
"Now, I think we shall celebrate. Bring me the prisoner."  
  
Some of the Death Eaters parted to reveal a young boy that was gagged and tied. He looked up and saw Voldermort and started to scream. Unfortunatley, they were muffled. Voldermort laughed and motioned for the boy to be brought to him.  
  
"Would you like to see a preview of what I am going to do to Potter?"  
  
The Death Eaters laughed and nodded. Voldermort watched as the boy was dropped in front of him and was crying silently.  
  
Voldermort took out his wand and smiled evily. He bent low so the boy could hear him clearly.  
  
"Scream all you want. No one will hear you."  
  
Snape watched as Voldermort pressed the tip of his wand to the boy's arm and started to go move down it. Blood followed and the Death Eaters laughed at the way the boy struggled and screamed. Snape stared with wide eyes and he stepped forward.  
  
"My lord. May I ask for my departure?"  
  
Voldermort laughed and looked at Snape with happiness.  
  
"What? And miss all the fun!"  
  
"My absence may go noticed by Dumbledore."  
  
Voldermort was silent and he nodded curtly.  
  
"You may."  
  
"Thank you, my lord."  
  
Snape bowed and moved away from the circle and disappeared.  
  
Snape reappeared in his classroom and looked around. No Hermione. So, she should be in his rooms. Snape removed his mask and cloak and placed them back in his desk. Then, he strode out the door and to his portrait.  
  
Snape entered his rooms and looked about them and came across Hermione sleeping peacefully on the bed. He smiled thoughtfully and strode over to her and removed his clothing. He stripped down to just a pair of black sweatpants and curled up next to Hermione and put an arm around her middle.  
  
He smiled and closed his eyes, but the face of the boy krept into his mind. He shook his head and tried again. This time, it was Hermione's face he saw and Voldermort was raping her.  
  
Snape snapped awake and realized that he had been sleeping for an hour. The fire had died down and Hermione had turned in his embrace. He looked at her soft face and kissed her forehead, praying for her safety.  
  
Next Chapter: Chapter 12: The Death Eaters attack  
  
A.n: PLEASE REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP ASAP! LOVE YOU ALL! 


	12. Chapter 12 The Death Eaters Attack!

Chapter 12- The Death Eaters Attack!  
  
A.n: Okay, the 12th chapter...this chapter has many parts and have warned you. This is the only warning. Bear with it...it's worth it. And a special shout-out goes to AngryClouds! I'm SOOOO SORRY ABOUT YOUR LOSS...I will keep you in my prayers. I know what it's like to lose someone close...I'm sorry!  
  
The next couple of days came and gone and everyday was spent divising a plan between houses and teachers. Each individual year was given a job and they drilled these jobs every hour. Hermione looked about her fellow Gryiffindors and saw the fear and dread in the younger year's eyes. She frowned deeply and shook her head. The "littluns", as the older students liked to call them, didn't deserve what was being dealt to them and she felt sorrow for them.  
  
Hermione kept her distance from Snape because he was concentrating on how he was going to get Harry alone and not raise the suspicions of Voldermort in the process. He had to do it discreetly and fast for he knew that Voldermort would come in by force.  
  
Dumbledore called Harry into his office on the eve before the battle and he explained that Harry was to obey Snape's every word.  
  
"I know that you and Professor Snape have your...differences, but you need to work together now. It depends on your survival."  
  
Harry nodded and gave Dumbledore a look that was a mixture of sourness and agreement. He opened is mouth to say something, but shut it again when Dumbledore's eyes gave off that sparkle.  
  
"No. Do everything that Professor Snape instructs and all shall be well. I have faith in him and so should you."  
  
Harry nodded again and Dumbledore nodded back. Harry turned around and started towards the door when he was stopped by Dumbledore clearing his throat.  
  
"Oh and Harry..."  
  
Harry turned around and nodded curlty.  
  
"Forgivness is a remarkable quality in all and should be used wisely and not be controlled by how we feel. Forgive Hermione, Harry. For she has a human heart...just like Professor Snape."  
  
Harry stood silent and he was speechless. Dumbledore knew why he and Hermione were fighting. Harry felt the confusion set in.  
  
"But sir, if you know...then why..."  
  
Dumbledore held up a hand and Harry fell silent.  
  
"I know not how love works, Harry, but I do know it strikes in unexpected ways with unexpecting people. If it is fate that their lives should interwine in that way, then so be it. I gave them my blessing. Now...we have more important things to worry about. Just forgive and forget quickly because you may regret not doing it in the time to come."  
  
Harry nodded and walked out of Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore's words made sense and he felt the guilt come in. He went through the last words of Dumbledore's little speech and realized what he meant.  
  
'Just forgive and forget quickly because you may regret not doing it in the time to come.'  
  
Harry's eyes rimmed with tears. A chord was struck in his heart and he started to run to the Common Room. He had to apologize to Hermione and quickly.  
  
Hermione was nervously looking over a few spell books to brush up on her defensive skills. She really couldn't believe that the things that were happening were happening. She was amazed at how far she had come within seven years and her skills would be tested the very next day. It was hard to imagine, but it was real and no matter how many times she denied it, she knew that deep down that there was a big chance that tomorrow was the day that she would die.  
  
Hermione shook her head roughly and put the thought in the back of her head. She would enjoy the peace around her before it turned into chaos. She sighed heavily and closed the book in front of her. She mummbled a few words under her breath and a light blue translucent barrier bubbled up around her.  
  
"Well at least you know it works..."  
  
Hermione turned around and was relieved and surprised that it was Harry. She blushed slightly and nodded. The barrier disappeared and she stood up and faced him. He smiled at her, but she saw the slight hint of tears in his eyes.  
  
"Have-have you been crying, Harry?"  
  
Harry shook his head and stepped closer to her, but she gave his an incredulous look and he laughed nervously.  
  
"Okay, you caught me."  
  
She smiled and felt the tears coming herself. Harry noticed and shook his head slowly.  
  
"Don't cry. You have no reason to cry. I'm sorry, Hermione. Sorry for be such a pig-headed prat. I..."  
  
"No...it was wrong for me not to confront you first...I didn't wish you to find out the way you did. You were the first person on my list to tell."  
  
Harry smiled and Hermione smiled back. They hugged and started to cry together. Harry pulled away and he smiled.  
  
" I thought I said not to cry?"  
  
"Sue me."  
  
Harry's smiled turned to serious and he looked Hermione in the eye.  
  
"Hermione...if anything happens to me..."  
  
"Don't."  
  
"No...you have to listen to me...if anything happens to me and I don't make it...I want you to know that...I want you to be happy and if that means being with Snape, then be with him and be happy. Grow old and remember me. Will you do that?"  
  
Hermione nodded and tears silently streamed down her face. Harry wiped them away and smiled at her again.  
  
"And if I do survive...I want an invite to the wedding..."  
  
Hermione punched him lightly on the arm and he laughed loudly. She smiled at him and turned to her books.  
  
"Well, I'd better get some sleep...you too. We're going to need our strength."  
  
Harry nodded and turned to the boys dormitories. He stopped and stayed with his back to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Promise me something else."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"No matter how many times we bicker about Snape, I want you to smack me upside the head the next time I insult him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Harry looked over his shoulder at her and smiled briefly.  
  
"Because...if he's good enough for you than...he's good to me and..."  
  
"And what?"  
  
Harry shook his head and silently strode to the dorm door. He stopped, but then shook his head again. He opened the door and disappeared behind it. Hermione looked with confusion at the door and headed to her own bed chambers as well.  
  
The morning came slowly and the sky was a deep shade of red, the color of blood. Hermione could tell that no one got any sleep last night. She slowly walked into the Great Hall and an eerily silence greeted her. Everyone was chewing on their breakfast slowly and she watched the frightened 1st years not even eat anything. She frowned and made her way to her spot between Harry and Ron.  
  
Ron looked glumly at Hermione as she approached, but gave a silent smile when Harry greeted her. He knew that they had made up because he didn't feel the tension that they cause whenever they were around each other.  
  
Dumbledore stood and looked about the hall with a dull twinkle.  
  
"After breakfast, all of you shall get into your respected areas and ready yourself for the attack. There is no telling when they could strike, so we shall be on our guard all day if we have to. Please use upmost caution and I wish all of you safety. Please be careful and use your energy wisely and do not turn your back on your opponet."  
  
Dumbledore sat down and McGonagall patted the top of his hand for comfort. Harry looked at her three friends and then looked at the students around him. He felt the tension and then he felt someone's eyes upon him. He looked up at the staff table and caught Snape's eyes. He nodded and Snape nodded back. He suddenly felt an understand with the man and he looked at Hermione.  
  
"Please be safe Hermione."  
  
" I will."  
  
"You too, Ron."  
  
"Don't worry about me, mate. Just get that son-of-a-bitch down for good."  
  
Both Harry and Hermione looked at him with wide eyes and he blushed.  
  
"What?"  
  
The Death Eaters slowly made their way across the school grounds and were silent as death. Voldermort followed underneath a black cloak and he smiled widely when he looked up at the blood red sky.  
  
"Today is the day! Today is the day I will conquer the wizarding world and then the Muggles! I will have my vengance on Potter and I will bathe in his blood. Onto the castle. Onto our victory!"  
  
The Death Eaters murmured agreements and strode faster to the castle doors.  
  
Harry stood next to Snape in the Entrance Hall. Harry looked at Snape out of the corner of his eye and Snape turned to him suddenly.  
  
"What are you looking at, Potter?"  
  
Harry jumped a little and gave him a small glare.  
  
"You know...I had to admit it, but...I was wrong about you."  
  
Snape's eyes widened in amusment and he snickered.  
  
"Do I believe my ears? Are you really..."  
  
"Don't get used to it."  
  
Snape gave him another humorous look, but then his face hardened.  
  
"Listen, Potter...if I die, I want you to take care of Granger for me. You need to. I want her to be happy..."  
  
"Then we both want the same thing. I told her that if I die, she was to be with you..."  
  
Snape was silent. He had a connection with Potter and he hated it, yet marveled at it. They wanted the same thing...to have Hermione be happy.  
  
"So...do we have a deal?"  
  
Snape turned to Harry and looked at Harry's outstretched hand. He reached and shook it. Harry smiled at him and nodded to the door.  
  
"Ready to take those bloody poncies?"  
  
"Hey...I used to be one of those bloody poncies..."  
  
There was a loud bang that erupted through the pearly hall and a few students screamed. Snape unshealthed his wand and Harry did the same.  
  
"Remember, Potter. Whatever I do, I don't mean it personally. The Lord still doesn't know I'm a turncoat..."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
The bang erupted again and the Entrance Hall doors turned bright yellow.  
  
"Here they come!"  
  
Hermione was in the dungeons when she heard screaming start to echo down the stairs. She tensed up and whippe dher wand out of her robes. She waited in the shadows for someone to come down the stairs. It was her job to keep the Death Eaters away from any Potions that might serve useful to them like Veritisium. She casted the barrier around herself and waited.  
  
Ron waited on the second landing of the Grande Staircase with a bunch of sixith years. Ginny was with him and she looked at him with fear. He nodded to her and focused on the one door that lead in and out. He leaned forward and whispered into Ginny's ear.  
  
"If you find yourself in any trouble, or anybody else...go through a portrait and wait in a secret passageway."  
  
Ginny nodded and prayed that Draco was okay.  
  
Snape and Harry seperated when the Death Eaters overflowed into the Entrance Hall, blasting left and right with Unforgivable Curses and other nasty spells. Harry ran up to the nearest Death Eater and binded him to a nearby marble pillar. The Death Eater growled fiercley and tried to get out, but it was no use.  
  
Snape slunk in and out of the shadows, watching the Death Eaters fight fiercely with the students of Hogwarts. He then, spotted Voldermort and he slipped smoothly through the crowd to him.  
  
"My Lord."  
  
He bowed and Voldermort removed his hood. Some nearby student screamed and caught the attention of some Death Eaters.  
  
"Severus, our plan for stealth did not work. Why is that?"  
  
" I do not know, My Lord."  
  
Voldermort eyed him suspiciouly with his red slitted eyes and looked around.  
  
"Well, either way, they will not win. They are children after all. Where is Potter?"  
  
Snape pointed to the top of the stairs where Harry was battling two Deatg Eaters at once. Snape reconized one as Lucius Malfoy. Voldermort nodded at Snape and he ran where Harry was.  
  
Just as Lucius was about to hit Harry with an Unforgivable, Snape stepped in front of Harry and Lucius cursed under his breath.  
  
"What are you doing, Severus?"  
  
"You know what I am doing."  
  
Snape mouthed to Lucius. The blonde-headed man nodded and Snape blasted him with Stupify. Snape turned around and jerked his head to an open door. Harry nodded and ran to the door and Snape followed.  
  
They entered the room and Harry looked around. Snape shut the door and locked it quietly.  
  
"Professor, what is our next action?"  
  
"Our next action? What do you mean?"  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he felt this cold chill come up in the room, then his scar burst into a blinding white pain and he turned around wincing.  
  
"Hello, Harry. We meet once again."  
  
"V-Voldermort."  
  
Hermione had injured about six Death Eaters and made her way up the stairs the Entrance Hall. She made her way to the door and opened it to reveal a gruesome scene.  
  
Alot of students lined the floors, blood was everwhere, but there was more Death Eaters dead then students. She scanned the hall for Snape and Harry, but didn't see them anywhere. They must be fightning Voldermort.  
  
As if her thought had called it...the door that Snape and Harry had gone into burst open and out flew Harry and Snape. Hermione gasped and fought her way through the throng of all the battles. She got stuck battling a Death Eater, but she kept one eye on the two men that were now battling Voldermort.  
  
Harry rolled away from Voldermort's spell and casted one himself. Voldermort blocked it and Snape took his chance to fling an Unforgivable at him. Voldermort cursed and was hit, but it quickly faded away.  
  
"How dare you betray me, Severus. After all I did for you...how long?"  
  
"The past 11 years, Voldermort. You're wrong though..."  
  
Voldermort flung the Imperius Curse at Snape, but he dodged behind a marble pillar.  
  
"...you never did anything for me, except bring me hell."  
  
Voldermort screamed and Harry sliced at him with Diffindo. Voldermort turned to him and charged. Harry's eyes went wide as Voldermort knocked him to the ground and hovered over him with a deathly glare. Snape charged at Voldermort's backside, but was knocked away by a powerful blast. Harry struggled to get away, but he was pinned against a marble pillar.  
  
"Today is the day that you meet your end. Instead of the Boy-Who-Lived, you'll be the Boy-Who-Was-Living! Goodbye and tell your father I said hello..."  
  
Voldermort raised his wand and it transfigured into a long silver sword with a dark green serpet hilt. Harry's eyes widened further as Voldermort swung the sword to slice his neck...  
  
Hermione looked up after impaling her attacker with thick icicles, she saw Harry pinned underneath Voldermort and the serpent sword being swung for a killing blow...  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
A.n: MUHHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review!!!! This is like super long...geez, I'm got typing cramps in my fingers... 


	13. Chapter 13 PART 1: Voldermort's Victim

Chapter 13- **PART 1: **Voldermort's Victim

A.n: Hi all! Sorry for a late update. I am SO fed up with my home computer so I'm using the school computers. Here is the next chapter in this story and it left off at a cliffy so...**ENJOY**! And Chp 14 is **PART 2** and...well, I don't want to give anything away. Will Harry, Hermione and Severus beat Voldermort once and for all? Continue to read to find out!

Hermione looked up after impaling her attacker with thick icicles, she saw Harry pinned underneath Voldermort and the serpent sword being swung for a killing blow...  
  
"**HARRY**!"

Severus looked up, blood streaming from his mouth as he heard Hermione's scream echo through the hall. He saw Voldermort bring down his serpent sword to slice Harry's throat and Severus saw Hermione's horror stricken face. He leapt up, grabbing a sword that was near him, didn't stop to think where it had come from, and he ran forward.

Snape neared them and lunged out with the sword and he heard a clink of metal hitting metal.

Harry looked up and saw Snape looming over him with a sword holding off Voldermort. Voldermort growled in hatred and brought back his sword and jumped backwards.

"How dare you..."

"Are you alright, Potter?"

Harry nodded and stood slowly and shakily. He noticed his wand on the ground near his feet and he picked it up.

"Let me finish him..."

Harry looked at the sword in Snape's hands and his eyes widened.

"Uh...Professor? Look..."

Snape looked at Harry's pointing finger and followed it. He noticed a few red gems on the hilt of the sword and the long shiny silver blade that shimmered in the light of the hall. Just near the base of sword, two words were engraved in the metal in a bold gothic scripting. It read: _Godric Gryffindor_. Snape's eyes widened and he was confused. How could the sword of Gryffindor be in his hands? He was a Slytherin. Where had it come from?

Voldermort snarled at the realization that he saw on Snape's face. Voldermort lunged at Harry, but Snape threw him the sword and Harry blocked the serpent blade. Snape ducked away and made his way down to Hermione, who was bravely fighting a Death Eater.

Hermione looked up and saw Snape descending the stairs and her heart warmed. He had saved Harry and he was alright. She dodged a blue ball that had barely missed her head by mere inches and she cast Flipendo at the masked assailant. He bowled over and crumpled to the floor. Snape punched a masked face and ran over to Hermione and hugged her fiercely.

Hermione felt tears spring to her eyes and she checked him over quickly.

"You're okay?"

"Only if you are, love."

Hermione gave him a smile and saw a Death Eater behind them. She sprung away from Snape and cast Flipendo at it. Snape turned around in surprise and then smiled at Hermione.

Both of them heard a growl of pain and looked up onto the landing and saw Harry sticking the sword right through Voldermort's gut. Hermione and Snape watched with awe as Harry pulled the sword out viciously and his eyes held pure anger.

Voldermort stumbled away from the railings and leapt at Harry, who dodged him quickly.

Suddenly, the door to the Grand Staircase opened and out came the group that had been defending the stairs. They all had a look of happiness on their faces and some were carrying the robes of Death Eaters.

In the front was Ron. He had such pride in his eyes and he marched forward and struck down a Death Eater. Hermione and Snape started to make their way up the stairs, fighting their way through the small mass of black that had formed, in order to protect their master.

Harry had Voldermort pinned to a wall and he was holding his wand to Voldermort's throat. Harry heard Ron's voice and he looked over his shoulder.

"Ron!"

Ron turned around and smiled at Harry. Hermione saw this and plowed faster through the mass. Snape was at her back and protecting her fiercely. Dumbledore and the rest of the Hogwarts teachers were coming back from the Great Hall and they were now cornering the Death Eaters.

Hermione made her way through and out of the corner of her eye she saw a black form crawl his way to Harry. She didn't really think anything of it until she heard a crack and saw a flash of red fall to the ground.

Hermione turned around and saw Ron laying face down on the cold marble floors. People screamed and Harry turned to Voldermort, who was holding his wand under Harry's arm and put the Gryffindor sword to his neck.

"You bloody bastard!"

Voldermort snickered and disappeared from under Harry's hold. Harry screamed in anger and Hermione ran to Ron's lifeless body.

"**RON! RON! WAKE UP**!"

Snape came around Hermione and put two fingers to Ron's neck. He felt no pulse. Hermione looked at him with desperate eyes and he shook his head. The look on her face broke his heart and he enveloped her in his embrace. Hermione cried her eyes out and Harry was left gasping angrily on the floor next to where Voldermort had escaped.

Dumbledore walked slowly up the steps and had a grim look on his face. He sighed heavily and flicked his wand slowly and Ron's body floated off the ground.

"We shall regroup and count our losses. We must prepare for Voldermort's next move..."

Harry looked slowly up at Dumbledore with teary, rage filled eyes and his fiery pain exploded in his scar...

A.n: I know...very short, but Part 2 will be longer...I promise.

Next chapter: **PART 2**: Voldermort's fall


	14. Chapter 14 PART 2: Voldermort's Fall

Chapter 14- Part 2 Voldermort's fall

A.n: wow…I last updated 10-06-04.…wowza…I have been SO busy…got a new job…graduated high school…been going through computers like pairs of socks….grrrr…finally got one that is stable and works good…then with the Harry Potter book 6 frenzy…I've been reading it and I've been meaning to continue writing. So here I am…continuing with this and hopefully I can squeeze out a few more good chapters to end this story…and it has been a year that this story has been on this site…look of astonishment well…its been a good year for the parts I have updated…but I will make sure more Harry Potter fanfic goodness comes after this one…now onto the story!

Harry stood up from kneeling over Ron's floating, lifeless body and he gave cold glares to everyone around him.

"Harry, I know you are feeling angry and…"

**"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M FEELING! RON IS DEAD BECAUSE OF ME, PROFESSOR! I'M FEELING THE URGE TO KILL THAT BLOODY BASTARD! HE'S GOING TO PAY!"**

And with that, Harry charged down the stairs, kicking a moving Death Eater in the head before he jumped down onto the landing. Hermione looked at Snape with tears in her eyes and he hugged her tightly once again.

Dumbledore shook his head glumly and motioned his wand at Ron's body. The body disappeared and he walked slowly down the steps to check on his other students.

Ginny was in a corner, silently crying. Draco came in from behind one of the doors, arm badly bleeding and a limp in his leg and then he saw Ginny. He limped over to her and she gasped when she saw the blood.

"Professor McGonagall!"

Minerva raced over to the two and looked over Draco's bleeding arm and badly injured leg. She waved her wand and the blood started to disappear and his leg began to heal.

Hermione pulled away from Snape and ran over to Ginny and hugged her tightly. Snape followed her slowly, but he suddenly stopped when a sharp pain traveled up his leg. He bent down and pulled up his pant leg to reveal a gigantic gash running from his knee to the top of his foot. Hermione looked behind her at Snape and saw him wince, He never realized that he had a wound and now he felt the pain of it. Snape collapsed to the floor, the blood flowing onto the marble and his robes. Hermione ran over to him and held onto him so he wouldn't fall over in a way that would hurt him even further.

"Are you okay?"

Severus grunted and nodded briskly. The pain burned at him and he started to sweat. Hermione looked up at Dumbledore as he walked back up the stairs to them and gave him a questioning look.

"Voldermort was able to get away because we were in a state of shock…"

"But, Professor…how was he able to Apparate out of the castle…isn't the charms…"

"I removed them Ms. Granger…to give him and the Death Eaters the sense that we weren't expecting an attack. I can feel his presence in the Forbidden Forest and I am afraid that's where Harry ran off to. I think he can feel Voldermort much more clearly with his scar…now that he is burning with revenge…"

Hermione gasped and knew that Harry was certainly in trouble.

* * *

Harry pushed the doors to the grounds open and walked with a fiery step onto the cool grass. He felt his scar grow warmer and warmer as he neared the Forbidden Forest. Harry's blood was boiling and he felt a great pain go through his heart. His best friend was dead and he had let it happen…

* * *

Hermione clutched onto Snape as Madame Pompfry healed the gushing wound on his leg. Snape continued to wince and Hermione slightly cried on his shoulder.

"Hermione…?"

Hermione looked up with teary eyes and stared into Remus Lupin's face. She nodded and kissed Snape on the forehead. He smiled slightly at her and closed his eyes as the nurse waved her wand quickly and the wound closed.

"We must hurry before Harry does something rash…"

"I would be right beside his if I had the strength. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named just killed one of my best friends. I don't blame him, Remus."

Lupin nodded and looked at Snape.

"Are you coming?"

"Of course."

Hermione clutched onto Snape's arm and shook her head.

"No you can't."

"I'm going! I must protect you. I know how Voldermort fights…"

"Then…it's settled."

Mad-eye Moody said as he limped up the steps. Tonks followed close behind, watching around her cautiously. Hermione stood and nodded to Lupin, who started towards the doors. Snape stood right after Hermione and took her hand into his. They both looked at each other and then descended the stairs to the final battle that would either free the Wizarding World…or cost them their lives.

* * *

Harry approached the edge of the Forbidden Forest and his anger burned fiercely. He could feel the evil pulsate out from the dark trees as the moon tried to cast light on them, but it fell behind a few clouds and they were nothing more but a hole in the night.

Harry raised his wand and it glowed a dim orange as his hatred flared and angry tears trickled down his cheeks. His green eyes sparkled with fire and he spat upon the grass in front of him.

**"YOU KILLED THE PARENTS I NEVER KNEW AND THE ONLY BROTHER I EVER HAD!"**

A chuckle arose from the darkness and Harry's breath became heavy and ragged. He stepped slightly closer to the edge of the forest and stopped when saw a pair of red eyes flare in the blackness of the trunks.

" Come now Harry…I've spared your life for seven years now…"

"No! I've folded your plans for six years and now I will finally defeat you!"

Voldermort snickered and stepped out into the returning moonlight. His black robes billowed in the absent wind and he had his wand raised towards Harry.

" How is it that a young boy with no foreseeable powers was able to defeat me? I know because it was from the mark your dear mother Lily left upon you, but it was something more…"

Harry was silent. His anger bubbled more. How dare he talk about his mother…

"Ah…your eyes hold a hatred I saw 16 years ago…it brings back fond memories…"

Harry knew he was talking about his mother and he gritted his teeth to hold back from jumping Voldermort.

"Yes…those same green eyes looked at me with fear, desperation…and hatred…I can almost hear your mother's screams…they were a wonderful sound…"

"You…You…bloody bastard…"

Voldermort waved a long, skinny, and white finger at Harry.

"There is no need for that language, Harry. What would your mother say?"

Harry twitched and gripped his wand tighter. He held back the urge to use and Unforgivable Curse on the monster in front of him. He could see that Voldermort was anticipating him to react to his comments, but he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of what his words were doing to him.

Harry heard a rustling from behind him and heard voices. He saw a group of people running across the grounds to him and Voldermort. Harry looked Voldermort in his red glowing eyes and smiled slyly.

"What are you smiling at? Do you really think you and your friends can defeat me? Even if you do, my spirit and my followers shall always be lurking about…watching you from the darkness and planning your death…"

"I highly doubt that…."

Snape bounded up next to Harry and raised his wand high and proud. Voldermort snickered again and watched the others circle around him.

"Severus…I trusted you the most…"

"Well…as they say…keep your friends close…your enemies closer…and you were the one that trained me to be this devious and treacherous…it shouldn't be a big surprise to you…"

Hermione smiled slightly and raised her wand towards Voldermort. He looked at her with disgust and hatred.

"I should kill you first, Mudblood…"

"Look who's talking…you're half and half too…remember…"

Snape looked down at Hermione and smiled to himself. She was brave when she had to be. He could see the anger in her eyes. Ron had meant a lot to her…he was like a brother…

Voldermort looked back at Harry and laughed. Harry raised his wand higher and opened his mouth to say a curse, but was blown back by a big ball of purple energy that Voldermort had created. Severus jumped in front of Hermione as a blue ray of light shot her way. The light sliced at his wand arm and he grunted out in pain. Hermione screamed his name and fell over Lupin's foot.

Harry looked up from the ground to see Voldermort advancing on him and he jumped to his feet.

"_Avada Kedav_…"

Harry couldn't finish because Voldermort tackled him and pinned him to the ground. Voldermort held the tip of his wand to Harry's throat and smiled.

"This is the end for you, Potter. Tell your parents and Sirius I say hello…"

Voldermort paused slightly and then opened his mouth to utter the killing curse when a black form tackled Voldermort and took him off of Harry. Harry gasped and sat straight up to watch Voldermort roll on the ground with a black form. Harry could make out black fur and growls mixed in with Voldermort's howls of pain as teeth ripped at him. Harry jumped to the struggle and kicked Voldermort in the head. The black form jumped away and ran into the Forbidden Forest. Harry watched it go, but then was taken down when Voldermort kicked at his legs and tripped him.

Harry groaned as his face hit the grass. He tried to leap up, but he felt a foot connect with his face. Blood poured out onto the wet grass and Harry cried out in pain. Voldermort laughed hysterically as he continued to kick at Harry. He finally stopped and then picked Harry off the ground. Harry's face was bruised and bleeding, his glasses were cracked and the lenses were shattered.

Voldermort smiled wickedly and raised his wand to the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Harry could feel the heat from the wand burn his flesh and he screamed. Voldermort laughed and laughed . Harry still had a tight grip on his wand and he slowly raised it.

"Good-bye…Harry Potter…_Avada K…"_

**"**_**AVADA KEDAVRA!"**_

A bright green light erupted from the end of Harry's wand as it had been pointed straight into Voldermort's chest. Their proximity was so close that the curse blew Voldermort back from Harry and he dropped to the ground. Voldermort's sizzling body landed a few hundred yards away and it laid limp and smoking. Harry gasped for air as he felt the blood from his wounds go down his throat. The world started to become dizzy and he made out a few shapes rushing towards him and Hermione's voice yelling his name before he blacked out…

A.n:** HAHAHA! HARRY KICKS A…BUTT!** Sorry to leave it at a cliffy…but I had to…next update to come soon. Oh and…who knows the mysterious black form? Yup yup…you guessed it…but for all that don't know…can you keep a secret? Well…so can I! **MWUHAAAAAA!**


End file.
